Hell's Lost Property
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: Think Tomoki has it rough with the angeloids? Wait until you see who his cousin has to deal with. Enter the Demonoids. God help us all...kinda...not really. Story is better then the summary
1. Enter The Turbo Anti-Hero!

**Hay guys! I just finished watching the 'Heaven's lost property' episodes on Netflix and i almost instantly decided i must do a fic on it. Originally this story was going to follow Tomoki and the gang as our favorite three Angeloids take on the Demonoids. But sadly i could never find the movie 'My master eternal'. I've seen 'The Angeloid of clockwork' recently though. So that counts for something i suppose. Any way I'll probably have the Angeloids and Demonoids face off at some point but that'll be later on. But until then you'll be meeting my OC Miharu Nakagowa, Tomoki's cousin, and her friends. But if you guys know where i can find the English dubbed version of the movie so i can watch or anything like that please feel free to PM me or say something in the reviews because I'm dying to see the movie. Anyway onto the fic and please review!**

**Ps. I don't own 'Heaven's lost property'**

Introduction...

A girl is sleeping in her bed. She has black hair with a stray strand in her face. She has a slim yet well developed body with pale skin. She laid under neon pink sheets before she opened her sky blue eyes. She got up with a yawn before starting her morning routine to get ready for school.

_"Hey guys. My name is Miharu Nakagowa. My Dad is Jyunichi Nakagowa and my mom is Shōko Nakagowa. My Cousin is Tomoki Sakurai. My aunt is Tomoyo and is my mom's sister. My cousin loves peace and quiet. Me on the other hand i always wanted my life to be more exciting. I mean it's so boring! Hard to believe I live in Pinnacle Bay! Now if you don't that name you definitely live under a rock. It's nothing like Sorami city that's for. That's where my cousin Tomoki lives. Sorami isn't a very known city unlike Pinnacle Bay. pinnacle bay is famous for a lot of things from the city's professional baseball team 'The Cannons' to the famous Pinnacle Bay 'Saint Josiah's Boardwalk'. And yet it's so boring around. I wish it was more like the movies. Where supervillains caused trouble and then a fearless hero of righteous nature would stand up for the good of the people and takedown the bad guys. But no. It's just soooo boring! I can't believe it! Most wouldn't believe it either but i guess when you live in this city for so long it'll get boring at some point. *sigh*. Anyway like i said I'm Miharu Nakagowa and i like to play video games, ride my bike, go to the water park and I've always wanted to go sky diving. If you know my cousin then you can tell he and i don't have much in common. Well except for one thing..."_

Miharu walked out of here house wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a black skirt, white socks and black Maryjane shoes. She realized she forgot he phone and turn to fetch it from the table next tot the door. When she turned around she bumped into something soft and fell back onto her rump. She looked up to see a beautiful Hispanic looking girl standing there. Her tan skin was flawless and her jade green eyes were breath taking. She had long purple hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her lower back with a yellow ribbon. She wore a purple t shirt, that covered her well developed chest, and white shorts with purple Chuck Taylors.

"Are you okay Miharu?" asked the girl. Miharu felt a faint blush grace her checks as she looked up at the girl.

_"... in case you can't figure it out the thing me and my cousin have in common is well... an 'interest' in women. Except i'm not nearly as perverted as he is! Well not usually. Well any way that's my child hood friend Jasmine Lopez"_

"Miharu?" asked Jasmine snapping Miharu out of her thoughts.

"Wha? Oh yeah i'm okay, don't worry."said Miharu sweat dropping.

"oh okay. Come on girl we need to get going! I don't wanna be late again or else my dad'll blow a gasket." said Jasmine sweat dropping. Miharu nodded smiling before she stood up and followed Jasmine down the street. The two girl talked as they made their way down the street at a moderate pace.

Meanwhile...

Someone was already at school. He looked about thirty eight. He had slicked back black hair and yellow eyes. His pale skin complimented his handsome features. He wore a beige dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore a gray vest, gray dress slacks, polished black dress shoes and a blue tie. Rectangular glasses completed his appearance.

"That's very interesting Sugata. But are you sure?" asked the man to a certain silver haired 'genius' from Serami city. The two were currently involved in a video chat. The teen nodded.

"For now it's still a little shaky but i'm sure. hence the reason i'm telling you now." replied Sugata. Sugata had been telling the man about the recent events that had taken place with the Angeloids recently. He dubbed the event as 'The Angeloid of time incident'. And why was he telling this man about it? Well the two had met while the man was visiting Japan and the two seemed to 'click' in a way. Now the man was almost like Sugata eyes and ears in America and vise versa.

"I see. It appears the new world is just full of surprises. More so than we expected." replied the man.

"Indeed, Professor Tanner. And i believe we're only scratching the surface." replied Sugata to Professor Tanner.

"I believe your right. If only i could be there. Well i must be going. I have to get ready for class." said the Professor. Sugata nodded in response.

"Until next time Professor Tanner." he said

"Until next time Sugata." replied the Professor before they both signed off. Professor Tanner leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath before letting out another sigh. He then stood up and prepared for the day. A few minutes later he heard the unmistakeable sounds of foot steps from the legions of highschool students. He sighed. Almost time to get started. How he wished he was in Serami city examining the 'Angeloids'. But he was here and he had a job to do. And that was teach the youths that entered his classroom.

Meanwhile...

"What you mean i can't copy off your science homework! This is my third strike!" said Jasmine to Miharu.

"I mean you can't copy off my homework. And is Professor Tanner calling your parents _that _bad?" replied Miharu. Jasmine had been trying to convince Miharu to give her the answers to the homework last night to no avail.

"You sooo know the answer to that!" shouted the Hispanic girl right before the bell rang signaling they should be heading to class.

"It's too late now." replied Miharu standing up and heading towards their class. Jasmine let out a groan.

"Aw man!" she groaned running to catch up to her friend. The two were about to enter the classroom when Miharu stopped suddenly. She could of sworn she saw a silhouette of a man with glowing blue eyes. She shook her head before looking again to find the man was nowhere in sight.

"You okay there chica?" asked Jasmine.

"Huh? oh yeah i'm fine. I just thought i saw someone?" said Miharu.

"What you mean that guy you say you keep seeing?" asked Jasmine. Miharu nodded slowly. "Girl you think you should get some 'help' I mean this _is _like the third time this week." suggested the Hispanic.

"From who? You don't mean a therapist do you?" asked Miharu.

"I don't know. Maybe Professor Tanner could help. You know what they say about him." suggested Jasmine.

"What! No way! He's scary even just in class! I don't wanna know what he's like after school!" said Miharu.

"Chica no one said you had to see him outside of school. Maybe you can just talk to him during school hours. At least think about it chica." said Jasmine.

"Fine i'll think about it. Now lets get inside the classroom." said Miharu before entering the room with the Hispanic in tow.

...

_Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Miharu stood in the middle of this blackness. She looked around confused._

_"uh Hello? Heeellooo! Any one there?" she called out. There was no reply. "Where am i?" asked the girl to herself nervously before looking around again. She began walking off in some random direction. Where to? She hadn't the slightest idea. But it was better then just standing around right? Miharu had been walking for several minutes before she thought she heard another pair of foot steps behind her. Miharu turned around to find no one there._

_"Hello?!" she called nervously. No answer. She slowly turned around and resumed walking. only a bit faster this time but after a few more minutes she heard the foot step coming from behind her again. She quickened her pace to see if the foot steps behind her did also. And to her dread they did. She walked like this for a few minutes before suddenly turning around again only to met with the same result as last time. No one. She went to turn around only to bump into something. She slowly looked up and was met with glowing blue eyes. She let out a terrified screamed something came out from behind the creature and headed straight for her. She closed her eyes expecting the worse..._

"Hay! Come on Chica wake up already!" came the voice of Jasmine. Miharu's eye's fluttered open slowly. Miharu sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" asked the girl, looking around notice the classroom was empty.

"You fell asleep during class. And you _never _sleep during class. And on top on every thing you had this scared look on you face? Whats going on with you chica?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know. Probably just some type of phase or something. I'll be fine." assured Miharu. Jasmine placed her hand on her hips and gave Miharu a stern look, showing her lack of belief in what Miharu had just said.

"Like hell it is. We're going to talk to Professor Tanner. Now." she proclaimed sternly.

"But!..." began Miharu.

"But nothing! Chica we're going talking to him and i don't give a crap what you say! We're going even if i have to drag your but to his room!" said Jasmine. Miharu was about to speak up when another voice spoke up.

"Now, now Jasmine. That's no way to be talking to your friend. Especially one so hot!" came a male voice. Jasmine's face twitched in annoyance and anger.

"Orson Davenport." she growled venomously as her eyes narrowed. She turned around to face a tall and athletic look individual. He had loose blonde hair that hung slightly in his face and dark blue eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt under a black jacket, loose fit jeans and black dress shoes.

"Now Jasmine no need to use my name with such hatred." said Orson with a cocky smirk playing on his lips as he sauntered over.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Jasmine narrowing her eyes

"Isn't it obvious? Where the beautiful girls of our school are I, Orson Davenport, am not far behind. That way i can lend 'aid' when needed" said Orson with a smirk. Jasmine growled.

"Like what working your perverted magic on any girl un lucky enough to cross your path." the girl spat with venom in her voice.

"Oh come now. All the ladies love it when _i _come to their 'aid'?" said Orson. Jasmine growled in disdain towards the blonde pervert. She shut her eyes and breath in deep.

"Forgive me if i have trouble imagining that." growled Jasmine sarcastically about the 'forgive me' part. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Orson was now where in sight. She stood dumbfounded. Where did he go? Her question was answered when she felt someone's breath tickle her neck and she froze.

"Then allow me to show you my dear!" he yelled as he his hands shot up and under Jasmine's shirt and groped both her large breasts. Jasmine was momentarily stunned with embarrassment. "Give in Jasmine! You know you can't resist me forever!" He said before puckering his lips. And that was when Jasmine regained her senses and her embarrassment was immediately replaced with anger. Lots of red hot, blinding anger.

Next door there was a loud 'thump' that actually made the wall move move and a few picture fall off their hangers.

"That Jasmine and Orson again?" asked a male student.

"Yup. Must be the third time this week." muttered another. Meanwhile back with the others Jasmine was currently kicking the ever loving crap out of Orson who was laying on the floor, barely conscious, while Jasmine stomped on his face repeatedly yelling 'die!' with every stomp. Miharu sweat dropped

_'maybe i can slip away before Jasmine takes me to see Mr. Tanner.' _she thought. She backed up only hit something hard. She froze before looking up. Dread filled her as it turned out she had bumped into the very man she was hoping to avoid. Professor looked around his eyes narrowing. He was gone for a short coffee break before his next class he comes back to this.

"What going on here?" he asked calmly though one could tell he was restraining his anger. Jasmine stopped beating on Orson and looked up at Professor Tanner. Speaking of whom the boy who had been getting stomped was also able to regain his senses when he heard Professor Tanner's voice.

"P-professor!" stuttered all three kids.

"What's going on in here?" asked Professor Tanner again, an angry mark growing on his head.

"U-uh w-w-we were ju..." Jasmine stopped mid sentence to gulp when she saw the look on Tanner's face. She looked around for help. And noticed two things. One Miharu was paler than a ghost and Orson was inching toward the door.

"Well i should be going. I means those two wanted to talk to you alone any way." said the blonde only to be blocked by Tanner.

"Listen pretty boy i don't care how rich your family is your _not _slipping away that easily. I want to know what happened. _Now_." said Tanner leaning toward Orson who took a nervous step back.

"Y-yes well...I'll be over there." said Orson before going to the far corner of the room and sitting in the corner with his back facing The professor while blue lines of despair cover his body. Tanner turned to Jasmine who stiffened.

"One...last...time. What happened?" he asked as the light reflected of his glasses making him look even _more _menacing if that was possible.

"u-uh. Miharu tell him what happened. I'll be over there um...doing something." said the Latina before sliding over another corner opposite from Orson and assumed the same position as the blonde.

_'Gee. Thanks Jasmine.' _thought Miharu bitterly before gulping.

"Well i um...w-well ya seeee." began the girl. Tanner crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. Miharu felt small under his gaze. She gulped. trying to find the words to explain to Tanner the vent that took place before he arrived. She had been so desperate to say something and get it over with she went and said the first thing she could remember. Unfortunately for her it was the last thing she wanted to mention. "Um... Me and Jasmine wanted to talk to you about something very important!" she spat out. Tanner raised an eye brow.

"And what may that be?" he inquired. Miharu cursed herself under her breath.

"Um well it just a few strange dreams i've been having. Jasmine thinks i should talk to you about them. But i think there's nothing to worry about." said Miharu rubbing the back of her head.

"*sigh* let me be the judge of that. Obviously there's _something _interesting about your dreams if you see it fit to bother me with it. I at least i hope it its. For your sake." spoke Tanner. Miharu gulped.

"Uh well um... The dreams involve this guy with these weird, almost, glowing sapphire eyes." explained Miharu. "And sometimes i don't know why but sometimes i think he has. Horns."

"Horns?" asked Tanner.

"Yeah like i said weird. And i don't just see him in my dreams. I've seen him when i'm awake too. It's weird. A-and in my last dream... I think he wanted to kill me. And it felt so weird. Like it was real almost." she explained.

"I see. this is strange. I suppose i could lend some assistance. Follow me please." said Tanner to the group of kids, momentarily forgetting that he had been angry over something. The teens looked from between one another before following him. Miharu sighed in relief. Kinda. Jasmine walked up next to her.

"Good thinking. he forgot all about me beating on that little perv, Orson." said Jasmine. "Now come on. Time to find out whats going on with you." said Jasmine as she followed Tanner. Miharu sighed and also followed. Professor Tanner led them to his office. Professor Tanner sat behind his desk. He turned on his computer before looking up the teens.

"You may sit if you wish." he instructed. Jasmine nodded and entered. After sitting turned to Miharu and motioned for her to do the same. Miharu looked around, hesitant. She eventually sighed, went in and then sat down. Tanner was vigorously typing away on his computer. The girls looked between each other and then back at Tanner.

"um Professor Tanner?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes?" replied the Professor.

"What are you typing?" asked Miharu.

"You'll see... It may have something to do with your dreams but i'm not sure yet. Tell me when did your dreams and visions begin?" asked Tanner still typing.

"Um... a few weeks ago." said Miharu.

"Interesting. The same time the strange occurrences began." muttered Tanner.

"What occurrences?" asked Miharu. She was answered when Tanner turn his computer to face them.

"This." h stated simply while pointing to his screen. On the screen was a map of the united states' east coast. But there was something off about it. A big black spot with a red outline was on the screen on the map.

"Whats that?" asked Jasmine.

"That's what i want to know. This thing first appeared in Albany and is now quickly moving towards us. Where it goes strange things happen. City wide black outs, temperature fluctuations, strange earth quakes. The point is whatever this thing it is it's not normal." explained Tanner.

"And it's showed around the same times my dreams began?" asked Miharu skeptically. Tanner nodded.

"And how do you know it's not some coincidence?" asked Jasmine.

"To say it's coincidence is what any sane person would say..." began Tanner adjusting is glasses, "But _I _know better."

"Riiiiight" sighed Miharu. She knew this was a bad idea, this guy was obviously nuts.

"I believe this has something to do with a similar anomaly. A similar black spot had been seen circumnavigating the globe not long ago. It may not have caused _as many _strange event but many have claimed to see it." said Tanner.

"Well has anyone seen this 'anomaly'?" asked Jasmine using air quotations.

"Well not yet. But i believe that is only because this anomaly has only just popped up a few weeks ago. But i believe that we'll be the first to see it." proclaimed the professor.

"_We'll _be the first to see it?" asked the two girls at the same tilting their heads to the left in confusion while question mark formed above their heads.

"Yes we. Think about it. this could be the secret to Miharu's vision." said Tanner.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds we don't have much of a choice. I'm in." said Jasmine giving a small smirk.

"Uh i don't know about this." said Miharu still skeptical. These guys were definitely nuts.

"Come on chica this could be fun and it'll finally give us answers about your dreams. Besides you're always saying how boring it is around here. This could you chance to spice things up" convinced Jasmine. Miharu gulped.

"Well i guess i could use some adventure in my life.", she sighed "fine. When and where do we meet up?" she asked.

"Tonight at Salvation Park." said Tanner.

"Sounds like a plan." said Orson,coming out nowhere from behind Miharu and Jasmine.

"Where did you come from?!" questioned Jasmine, shocked.

"No where important." said Orson.

"Well it doesn't matter because i'm not letting your perverted ass go anywhere with us?" said Jasmine crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Jasmine. Even you can't stop me. My family is filthy rich and i am the most handsome man in the city. Besides in case we get bored you and i could always..." he whispered the rest into Jasmine ear. whatever it was it made Jasmine's face go red with embarrassment and anger. The the next thing Orson knew Jasmine delivered a karate inspire chop to the side of his head. Miharu flinched as she imagined a karate black belt smashing through a cinder block in just one chop.

"I suppose he can come as well." muttered Tanner. But his comment fell on death ears as Jasmine was once again beating on Orson for his perversion.

"Um Professor? I just realized something. Why tonight?" asked Miharu.

"Because that is when the anomaly will reach the city. it may be our only chance to see it and we can not miss it. We have to document this anomaly in the name of science!" exclaimed Tanner a spark in his eye as he placed one foot on his desk and striking a pose that didn't fail to resemble the captain Morgan pose. Miharu sweat dropped giving a soft clap for encouragement.

'_like i said before. This guys is kinda 'off'.' _Miharu thought to herself.

"Tell your friends to meet up as the middle of central park tonight at eleven o'clock on the dot." said Tanner standing up and moving to exit his office. He then turned to the teens "It's almost time for next period so i suggest we get to our scheduled locations. See you three tonight...also Jasmine stop beating on Mr. Davenport. It's against school rules and you'll get blood on my floor.". and with that he left.

"Okay see you there!" she called after the professor. "Well at least i won't be spending the night alone i guess." she muttered to herself.

Later...11:08 Salvation Park, Pinnacle Bay...

"At least i thought i wouldn't be alone." said a deflated Miharu as she stood alone in the middle of Salvation Park. _ALONE. _Did this seem sketchy to anyone else? So much for her 'friends' showing up. Jasmine had gotten ground by her parents for missing homework in science again. Professor Tanner had forgotten about a mandatory staff meeting for the school staff after school and couldn't make it either. And Orson...well Miharu didn't really know why he wasn't here. She didn't have his number and she was actually a little relieved. He was a complete pervert. Then again she wished _someone _had showed up besides her. This sucked. Good thing her mom wasn't home or she'd flip. And her father you may ask? Miharu rather not say. Let's just say Miharu visits him every month at the local cemetery. Anyway back to the problem at hand. She was alone at night in Central park.

"Should i stay? Professor Tanner would be disappointed if i left without at least waiting. Then again he should of been here himself. But this also could be my only chance at spicing up my life at least a little bit. And why am i talking to myself?" she said before finally coming to a decision. She through her hands up in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. "Screw it! I'm _so _outta here!". But miharu had only taken two or three steps when she suddenly felt colder. A lot colder. "W-woah. W-when d-did i-it g-get s-so c-cold!" she chattered, wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt at collecting some sort of warmth. This was also when she noticed the the lights nearby were flickering. The started flickering faster and faster.

"W-what's going on?" she asked herself quietly. Sudden;y the light all went out and Miharu gave a high pitched scream. "What happened to the lights!" she screamed looking around and noticed a very important detail. The light were out all over the city! She could see it from here! "W-wait! Temperature fluctuations? City wide black out? Weren't those the strange occurances Professor Tanner said were caused by the anomaly? M-maybe i should get out of here before..." Miharu was interrupted mide sentence when a strong earthquake came out of nowhere and settle her stumbling, fighting to keep her balance, before evtually falling over and landing on her but rather hard.

"Ow." she groaned rubbing her sore but. But she was torn from her though when a light in front of her start to shine infront of her. Miharu's eyes widened when she saw the same black spot from Tanner's computer. Electrical surges shot up from the spot. One of these arcs hit right in between Miharu's legs thus torching the ground where it hit and effectively scaring the girl virtually out of her skin. Miharu was petrified with fear as the spot grew brighter and...smaller? soon the spot was three time smaller than before. Miharu thought about trying to run but she was sent back to being petrified when a gauntlet covered hand shot out from the spot like portal. The hand grabbed the side of the portal and another also shot out to grab the other side. The person then started to pull himself out. Miharu was speechless when a man in full, high tech looking, body armor dragged him self out of the portal. when he ws half way out Miharu noticed chained wrapped around his wrist. The man continued to drag himself until he was out completely. This was when he turned his attention to the chains. He grabbed them in his hand and with little effort broke them off thus freeing himself from their grip. He fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. This was when Miharu was able to get a good look at him at long last.

He wore strange looking metal armor. Several bands seems to make up the part of his armor that cover his chest. The other half of his upper body armor was made of the large bands of metal that were dividing by another line going down the middle somewhat resembling an actual six pack. He wore armored boots and metal gauntlets. his loose, somewhat baggy pants, almost resembled fatigues without pockets. And thought his armor seems to lack shoulder pads he did have metal gauntlets on. His handsome face was framed by long wild, fiery orange hair. It seemed to complement his pale skin and sapphire eyes. Wait sapphire eyes? Couldn't be the guy from her dream right? No way it was him! The man then looked up at Miharu thus ripping her from her thoughts. The man stood up and it was made clear that he stood at least six feet tall exactly. Miharu gulped as the man made his way toward her. She inched backwards trying to get away. Until she hit a tree that is. She looked up in complete fear as the man stared back down at her.

"P-please d-don't hurt me!" she begged tear brimming her eyes. She suddenly noticed something rising up behind the man. I was almost like like a red arrow or spade rather. It also had some sort off line like thing tethering it to... the man's posterior? He had a tail?! "W-what what the he..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as the sharp tail shot at her. Sh closed her eyes expecting the worse. But instead of the sharp end of the demonic tail stabbing her in the face the tail wrapped tightly around her neck and pulled her to her feet forcefully. Miharu gulped, tears now freely falling from her eyes.

"Strategic War-Class: Type-Omega Demonoid. Designation Ares." he spoke emotionlessly, looking her in the eyes, arms at his side and hands balled into loose fists. Miharu felt This 'Ares' wrap his tail around her neck tighter. She then assumed he had just introduced himself and now expected the same from her. She gulped again only this time with more difficulty due to the pressure on her neck.

"M-miharu N-n-nakagowa." she choked out. Ares looked at her and she looked back for a few moments before Ares opened his mouth.

"You servant." he said simply.

"S-servant?!" she asked incredulously. He nodded

"Take me to place of refuge." he ordered.

"W-wait! what makes you think I'd ever wanna serve you?!" she asked. Ares just stood there as if in thought.

"I can simply break your neck if you'd prefer." he spoke emotionless as ever. At that sentence Miharu's eye shrank to two white pebble.

Later...

"Here you go master! I hope you like it!" said a nervous Miharu with a forced smile plastered to her face. As one could imagine when Ares gave his ultimatum Miharu waisted no time taking him to her apartment. Hopefully this guy wasn't some creepy pervert. Ares looked around seeming indifferent towards his surroundings. He closed his eyes and gave a silent nod before opening his eyes again and sitting down on the floor of Miharu's living room, right in front of the coffee table. "Um...My parents are away form home so i guess you can stay in their room perhaps? Or if you'd like to leave that would be awesome too!" she suggested hoping this plea would somehow convince him to leave. Ares shot her a look and once again the two were staring each other down and Miharu was getting uncomfortable.

_'What's this guy's problem?' _Miharu thought eyebrow twitching out of nervousness, _'he's like some cyborg or something, i wonder if he has any human 'needs'?'_

Miharu's question was answered when a loud growling sound came from Ares' stomach.

"Uh are you hungry?" asked Miharu and in return Ares just kept staring at her before nodding. "Well is there anything you want to eat i specific?" the girl pressed carefully. More stares. "Guess not. Well just wait there i guess and i'll have something cooked up in a jiffy" said Miharu before going to the kitchen area of her apartment. Miharu strapped on her favorite apron, a pink apron with a hello kitty on it, and started cooking. Several minutes she turned to Ares again.

"Hay do you want tomato sauce on your..." miharu drifted off when she saw what Ares was doing. He currently sharpening the blade of a _very _menacing looking spear. Where did he even get that? "W-what's th-th-that?" she asked fearing she already knew the answer. Ares simply stared back up at her for a few minutes before returning to his work as if it was the most normal thing ever. Miharu watched as Ares finished sharpening the blade. Ares carefully ran a thumb lightly on the edge of the spear's blade. He brought his thumb back to his face and noticed a small trickle of blood coming from a cut on his thumb and gave a nod of approval. "Hey! you cut yourself! Let me get you a band aid." said Miharu forgetting the fact he was holding a dangerous weapon. Ares raised an eyebrow as he watched her run to the bathroom and return with a box of some sort. He couldn't figure out was the red cross on it meant though. Miharu sat down next Ares and opened up the box and pulled out some small flat object he did not recognize as well as a light green bottle with some sort of liquid in it.

"Here let me see your hand." said Miharu, taking Ares' hand gently. Good thing his gauntlets were half fingered so she wouldn't have to worry about clothe getting in the way. She sprayed the cut with disinfectant and then put the band aid she had gotten out and put it on the cut. "Hope you don't mind Hello Kitty" laughed Miharu with a slight blush on her face while rubbing the back of her head. Ares raised an eyebrow. Did she just do some sort of healing procedure? If it was it was certainly nowhere nearly as effective as what his people could do. But more importantly _why _did she care about helping him. And also... what the hell was 'hello kitty'? He was actually compelled to ask her for answer when she stood up. "The spaghetti!" yelled the girl before running back to the pot with the food in it. Judging from her relieved sigh Ares had guess that the 'spaghetti' she spoke of was unharmed. He stared back down at the pink bandaid, which a strange picture of a white creature of some sort with a pink bow on it's ear, in wonder. Ares must have been staring at more than he realized (or would of liked) because Miharu was now trying to get his attention.

"Hay! Ares? You okay over there?" asked the teen looking at the Demonoid who _raised_ an eyebrow at her. Wasn't she terrified of him like a few seconds ago? Whatever, by the smell that soon filled his nostrils Ares dinner was done. He didn't recognize the smell but it smelled good to him. Likely because he hadn't eaten in a while. "Come to table to eat. I hope you like spaghetti and meat balls." said Miharu sitting down at the dinner table. Ares sat there watching her for a moment before nodding and standing up to go sit at the table. Ares looked down at the 'meal' Miharu had made. He _definitely _didn't recognize this 'Speghetti and meat balls'. Oh well. Who cares, it smelled good and he was hungry. He picked up the fork and proceeded in eating. he gave another nod of a approval. it tasted good. but as he ate he soon felt a pair of eyes on him. Ares looked up to see miharu looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and Miharu cleared her throat nervously.

"u-um Ares is it? Can i ask y-you something?" said the girl nervously asked. Ares gave a silent nod before h continued eating. "R-right, um h-how long do i have to 'serve' you? And _why_did you choose _me _to be you 'servant'?" she asked carefully hoping she didn't anger him. He only gave her another emotionless look before answering.

"You were just there." he answered evenly.

"Yeah but why do you even need a servant?" she asked.

"i need to remain undetected until i i get my bearings." said the demonoid.

"Okay but why do you need to stay 'undetected' and why? Is someone chasing you? And how long do i have to so this?" she pressed.

"Until i say so. as for the rest that is on a 'need to know basis'." he answered just as calmly and monotone as before. Miharu sighed in defeat. She obviously wasn't getting out of this. Great now she stuck with some escaped alien inmate or something. Was it too late to take back what she said about wanting excitement? She noticed that Ares had finished his food and since she had lost her appetite she decided just to take a shower and go to bed. "Hay i'm gonna take a shower okay? Try not to stab anything with that spear thingy okay?" said the girl as she stood up. Ares looked up at her.

"Shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know bathing? If you wanna shower first the bathroom is down the hall to the right" replied the girl pointing the way. Ares followed her finger with his eyes and nodded before standing up. Miharu sighed and grabbed the dishes so she could wash them. She had only just put the dishes in the sink when she heard an unclasping noise. She quickly turned around to see Ares was unclasping his upper body armor and already removed his gauntlets and boots. "H-h-hay! W-what a-are you d-d-doing!" he shuttered as Ares removed his chest guard as well as the back t-shirt under it. Miharu couldn't help but look at his toned six pack and muscular arms. She shook her herself back to reality just in time to realized Ares had started unbuttoning his pants as well. The teen went into chibi form while she tried to get him to stop "W-wait! Y-you can't just get u-un-undressed here! I-it's..." she get to finished as Ares had already dropped his leggings (cue that censor thing they use with Tomoki XD). Miharu was frozen in place. She swallowed a rather large lump in her throat as Ares calmly made his way to the bathroom as if all was normal. Soon after he shut the door Miharu could here the shower going. Miharu felt her nose bleeding decided she'd skip the shower and just go to bed.

'_I think that was the first time I've ever questioned my sexuality.' _she thought to her self as she wrapped herself under the covers. _'hopefully i'll wake up tomorrow and this will all just be a dream. Yeah that'll probably be what happens. i mean there's no way this is happening.' _she thought hopefully as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away to another place.

The next morning...

Miharu got up with a yawn as she stretch.

"Man what a crazy dream." Miharu muttered as she rubbed her tired eyes . The girl got out of bed and exited her room. She passed a certain red head on the way to her bathroom. "Hi Ares, how did you sleep?" she asked sleepily, not realizing what just happened. Ares was sitting on his legs as he sipped tea, that he had made himself, from a cup. He raised an eye brow as Miharu shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door. He took another sip from his cup as he started a mental count down. 3...2...1,

"Ares?!" the door slammed opened as Miharu couldn't believe her eyes. Last night wasn't a dream? Well least Ares was dressed now. Speaking of whom the war-class demonoid finished taking a sip from his cup and looked up at Miharu with a blank stare and raised eyebrow. "Would you stop staring at me like that! It's creeping me out!" complained the girl flailing her arms childishly. Ares shook his head and went back to drinking his tea.

"Oh man could this get any worse?" sighed Miharu with stream of anime style taers came down form her eyes in despair. Her question was answered when her door bell ring making her freeze. The voice that came next didn't help.

"Miharu? Come one chica open the door! We're gonna be late girl!" came the voice of a certain hispanic. Miharu gulped. How was she going to explain this?

**That's all for folks! Until next chapter guys! Tell me waht you think of the characters. I wanted to have counterparts of the characters in the actual anime but that are not exactly the same. I wanna put a list of who is who's counterpart.**

**Miharu= Tomoki (obviously. Don't worry we'll be seeing her causing perverted hijinks soon enough. After all this wouldn't complete wiht out it XD then again we do have Orson)**

**Jasmine= Sohora**

**Professor Tanner= Sugata (again obviously)**

**Orsom= rich like Mikako but perverted like tomoki (so he's two in one XD)**

**Ares= Ikaros**

**So tell me what you think of the first demonoid and how he compares to Ikaros if ya like ;D. Any i hope you guys enjoyed, I'll update soon as i can :D. Please review!**


	2. The Anti-Hero's first day in the bay!

**Hey guys! Time for the next chapter of my fic 'Hell's Lost Property'. Hope i didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Any i hope you enjoy this chapter. and don't forget to review.**

Miharu froze when she heard Jasmine's voice. How was she going to explain this? She looked between the door Ares several times, before she came to a conclusion. She quickly walked up to Ares and stated waving her arms to get his attention.

"Come on Ares! We can't let Jasmine see you!" she whisper yelled. Ares looked at her with his soul piercing stare.

"Chica are you talking to someone in there? is everything okay?" asked Jasmine from outside Miharu's door.

"Uh...y-yeah I'm okay! J-j-just talking to my mom on the phone! give me a second." said Miharu before she started biting her nails, trying to think of a way to get Ares off his ass and out of plain sight. After few seconds she came to yet another 'brilliant' idea. Soon Miharu found herself pushing the still seated Ares towards the nearby closet and was finding it more difficult than she had expected. And what was Ares doing while Miharu pushed him across the floor? he just sat there finishing his tea.

"Miharu?! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" called Jasmine getting impatient.

"One second please!" called out Miharu as she pushed to Ares into her, already stuffed, closet. Of course this was when Ares realized what she was doing and opened his mouth to say something. But Miharu shut the door in his face. Miharu sighed and went to put on some clothes quickly. She went with a black turtle neck and a red skirt with black uggs. She raced back down stairs to find Jasmine standing there giving her an annoyed glare as she tapped her foot impatiently. Jasmine wore a white t shirt and camo shorts along with white Nike sneakers.

"Jesus Christ chica! What is taking you so long?" she asked. Miharu gulped before rubbing the back of her head.

"uh no reason." she lied.

"well thanks to you we're going to be late." said Jasmine annoyed.

"Sorry." apologized Miharu with her head down. Then something occurred to her, "hay if your so worried about being late why didn't you just leave with out me?" she asked

"Because i felt back about leaving you alone in central park last night. Duh. Let me use the bathroom while i'm here. I was going to wait until we got to school so we wouldn't be late. but that isn't an issue anymore." said Jasmine with an angry mark appearing on her head. Miharu watched the Hispanic make her way into the bathroom before slamming the door shut causing her to wince. She looked around for her school bag and found it discarded next her couch. She got up to check if she had all her stuff in order for school when she heard a rustling from her closet and froze. Ares. She quickly went to the closet and put her back up against it to try and keep him from getting out.

"Ares! Please stay in there! I can't let Jasmine see you or she'll freak! Just stay put!" she whispered but it seemed that her pleas fell on deaf ears as Ares was keen on getting out. Miharu turned around and pushed up against the door with her small hands, trying to to keep the door shut. As one could imagine Ares was starting to get quite annoyed and with a small burst of strength, the door bursted open and Ares, having put more force than really necessary, had ended up on top of Miharu who had been knocked back by the sudden force of the door opening. Miharu felt her face heat up while Ares simply stared down at her, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"Why did you shove me in the closet?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Miharu gulped before opening her mouth to respond.

"W-well.." she stopped mid sentence when she heard the door creak open. _'oh no' _the girl thought nervously. She watched in silent horror as Jasmine stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hands.

"Hay Miharu let's get going alre..." no Jasmine was the one who stopped mid sentence when she saw some stranger looming over her best friend in an awkward position. Time seemed to stop for a few moments as everyone stayed still, for different reason that is. Miharu looked and felt like she had just been caught doing something terribly wrong. Jasmine was just shocked at what she was looking at. And Ares...well... who's to say what he was thinking? Suddenly Ares felt a very hard object clash with the side of his head with tremendous force. Ares found himself tumbling off of Miharu as a rather large bump formed on his head where he was hit. Miharu flinched when she say Jasmine chopped Ares, which is what sent him off her. "Who the hell are you?!" yelled Jasmine to Ares as she got between him and Miharu, thinking he was just some weird, trespassing perv.

"Jasmine please!" pleaded Miharu as Ares got up, quite irritated. Miharu gulped, not liking the look in his eyes. She rushed between them. "Ares wait! Lets all just calm down! Okay?" she said looking between the two nervously and gulped when thye oth narrow their eyes at her.

"Miharu." began Jamsine with a growl,"What is a guy a tail doing in your home? And how do you know him?"

"Um, well... I-I.." she began looking nervously between the two before sighing and telling Jasmine the story. From the spot showing up, to Ares break out and finally how he essentially forced her to serve him. Jasmine looked between Ares and Miharu, her face a cross between skeptical and annoyed. A few moments later Jasmine stomped her way out of MIahru's apartment an annoyed look on her face. "It's not my business who your 'seeing' but i'd think as your friend i'd be worthy enough to hear the truth. and i _certainly _expect not to make me late for school so you two can spend some 'alone time' together." growled the latina.

"Jasmine wait! It's the truth! I swear he's came out of the ground like a daisy or something! I mean look at him does look like he's form here?! He has a tail for crying out loud!" said Miharu. Jasmine just ignored her as she kept walking. As Miharu followed Jasmine while trying to plead her case, niether girl seemed to notice Ares was stalking behind. When the two girls reached school they soon noticed how a few students were staring at them. Or rather behind them. The two girls looked back. Well Jasmine did. Miharu tried to look back when something wrapped around her ankle and she found her self upside, her face a few inches from the ground.

"H-hay!" she stuttered witha slight blush as she tried to hold up her skirt. She looked up to see Ares standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her face before saying.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, looking to Jasmine for help. Said latina was just staring at them in shock. What else could she do? The guys was just lifting her in the air. With his tail no less. Miharu looked back to him. "U-uh I-I'll exaplin but can you put me down! I can't hold my skirt up forever!"

Ares sighed before setting Miharu down. Miharu straightened out her skirt before looking up to see a waiting Ares. She gulped.

"Umm. Follow me!" she said before grabbing Ares by the wrist and dragging him along with inside. Jasmine watched in surprise before shaking her head back to her senses and quickly followed them in.

Later...

The girls and Ares soon found the selves in Professor Tanner's office.

"Uh I'll get the professor. You guys, uuhhh. Do whatever it is you do." said Jasmine before exciting to find tanner. Miharu looked to Ares, who was looking at her. She gulped. Right. Explanation.

"Oh um Ares, this is called a school. I go here to learn." she said slowly as if he wouldn't understand.

"Should you not be attending to your 'duties'?" he asked.

"But i have to come here! If i drop out my mom will kill me!" she said. Ares looked undaunted. "I'll do whatever i have _after _school i swear! But i can't miss school!" she said before an idea popped in her head. "What about what you said before! You need to keep a low profile. If i stop coming to school wouldn't it look suspicious? It might attract the attention of whoever your hiding from." she reasoned. Ares' eyes slightly widened in realization. He stood in thought before sighing.

"you're correct." he said emotionless as ever. Miharu sighed in relief. Thank god she swayed him. She turned to the door to see if the others had arrived yet. And as it would turned out they had indeed. Tanner looked surprsed to see Ares.

"Is he?" asked Tanner already having an idea where Ares came from. Jasmine nodded.

"He's from that spot thing you were tracking!" said Miharu flailing one arm while using the other to point to Ares.

"This is incredible! good work Miss Nakagowa." said Tanner in a congratulatory tone.

"Why are you acting like this is a good thing!?" asked Miharu.

"Isn't it? In little less than a year man kind has come in contact with not just one, but possible _two _new worlds! This is a fantastic event!" said Tanner.

"Not from my perspective! He's making me serve him!" said Miharu flailing her arms again. She's been doing that a lot lately hasn't she? Tanner raised an eyebrow.

"Serve him?" he asked. Miharu nodded

"What do you mean he's making you serve him?" asked Jasmine narrowing her eyes at Ares who seemed to not notice. "What is he another stupid pervert like Orson?"

"Someone called?" asked said blonde, popping out of nowhere behind the two girls making the flinch. Even Ares was surprised. And Tanner. Well. He remained stoic as ever. "Who's that guy?" asked Orson pointing to Ares.

"This is Ares. Miharu found him when the 'anomaly' i should you all yesterday reached her location." said Tanner. "Now Ares why is it you need some one like Miss Nakagowa to serve you? By the look of it you don't really need a servant. And no offense to her but you could at least picked someone more qualified." said Tanner ignoring the abrupt 'hey!' from Miharu.

"That's not for me to tell." said Ares.

"Really?" asked Tanner. Ares nodded. Tanner sighed before saying "Very. Miharu. From what i can guess, he's staying with you. Lets keep that way as i understand with you father deceased and your mother out of town it would be best."

"Not like i have a choice." muttered Miharu referring to her she was being made to serve the demonoid.

"Ares as for you, you should be returning to Miss Nakagowa's home for the day until she returns." suggested Tanner. Ares looked in thought before nodded. He went to window. He gave quick glance to Miharu before jumping out, despite it being a on a second story floor. Miharu, Jasmine, and Orson's jaws dropped before they raced to the window. the saw Ares land with ease in a crouched position. He stood up and rolled his shoulders before making his way from the school.

"You three should get to class. I'll write you all passes." said Tanner making the others turns to him. Soon Orson and Jasmine were out the door while Tanner finished up writing mIhaur's pass. The girl went to take it before Tanner suddenly pulled it back. "Before i let you go, what do you know about Ares?"

"What?" asked Miharu looking around nervously as if said demonoid was watching despite he already left. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Of course it. We need to find out what we can. For the sake of science. Also it may be prove to be safer for us. in the long run." explained Tanner. Miharu nodded before speaking.

"He said he needed me to help him while he stays 'undetected'. I think it might be because someone is chasing him." explained Miharu.

"Who would be chasing him?" asked Tanner.

"No idea. Maybe he's some escaped criminal." suggested Miharu.

"And that's all you know?" asked Tanner.

"For now yeah." she said nodding

"Perhaps. Keep an eye on. Tell me if you learn anything new. Okay?" said the Professor.

"You got it Professor Tanner." she said nodding. Tanner nodded and handed her the pass before sending her on her way. Tanner laced his finger together before giving a sighed.

"It appears things have gotten far more interesting." he muttered to himself, a smile playing on his lips.

Later...

Miharu and Jasmine were at their lockers getting ready to go home. The day had seemed to go by fast since Ares' departure. The two girl talked as they closed their lockers before turning to exit the school, that is until they bumped into Professor Tanner.

"Girls may i speak with you?" he asked with his trademark stoic face. The two girl looked at each other before turning back with curious looks.

"Sure." they said in unison. Tanner nodded and lead them off to the side.

"Since tomorrow is the start of the weekend i want you swing by my home with Ares." he said to the two girls.

"Huh? Why?" asked Miharu.

"And what about our homework?" asked Jasmine

"I want to see if we can learn more about Ares. And as for your homework, i've already spoken to your teachers. I've told them you're doing extra credit work by helping my with a special 'project'. They've agreed to let you skip homework this week." said Tanner. The girl looked at each. Jasmine had a smile on her face at the sound of no homework while Miharu had a nervous look on her face, unsure of how Ares would react to being asked to tag along for a visit to Tanner's.

"We're in!" said Jasmine.

"What?!" asked Miharu.

"Come on chica, what's the worst that can happen? It might be fun." encouraged Jasmine.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow you'll bring Ares with you to my house." he said as he handed them a piece of paper with his address on it. Miharu took the paper, still looking uncertain. Tanner wished them a good day before leaving them to themselves.

"Who would of thought Professor Tanner would actually be cool? I mean thanks to him we got no homework." said Jasmine still smiling.

"Yeah but we have to got to his house." said Miharu before adding "And we have to find a way to convince Ares to come."

"Easy chica! There's a reason he wanted me to come along with ya. I got the spunk to make Ares tag along. Plus after we get that outta the way you and I can hang out at you place." said Jasmine.

"Yeah whatever." said a still skeptical Miharu.

"I know what will get your mind off things. Time to go shopping" said Jasmine putting a hand on Miharu's shoulder.

"But i don't need anything." said Miharu raising an eyebrow.

"But i bet Ares does! I mean he can't go around wearing those weird ass clothes of his." pointed out Jasmine.

"I don't know if Ares would go for some new clothes though." said Miharu.

"Stop being so negative chica!" urged Jasmine, "Besides it worth a shot!". Miharu sighed before getting out the communicator.

""I'll give him a call." she sighed. How did she always let Jasmine drag her into these thing? And don't say it's because she's a lesbian!

"Sweet. Time for some clothes shopping." said Jasmine,

"Clothes shopping you say? Mind if i tag along." asked a certain blonde pervert. "I can perhaps judge each outfit you girls choose to try out." he suggested already imagining the two girls posing in skimpy bras or sexy lingerie. His perverted day dream were cut short however, when a certain latina's hand slammed into the top of his skull.

"Don't think i can't tell what your thinking you little perv!" growled Jasmine, "Besides we're not even buying clothes for ourselves." she added.

"Oh really? than who?" asked Orson looking up at them confused.

"For Ares." said Miharu.

"That new guy? Pity." said Orson standing up.

"Yeah so why don't you beat it!" said Jasmine.

"Oh you can't get rid of me that easily." said Orson standing up with a cocky smirk.

"Why are you so _annoying_!" screeched Jasmine, stomping her foot.

"I Can offer some money for your endeavor. But of course i'll need something in return." he said suggestively before being smashed to the ground again by Jasmine's hand.

"Yeah right perv! Like we'll make _any _sort of deal with you! Besides Miharu has her own money. Right Miharu." asked Jasmine making miharu sweet drop.

"Uuumm. I may have forgotten one thing." she smiled nervously, "I don't have any extra money to buy Ares some clothes."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine in a growl. She could hear Orson snickering in the background, fanning himself with money.

Later...

Miharu waited uncomfortably with an angry Jasmine and a giddy Orson as they all waited for Ares by the mall. After revealing how she lacked extra money in the bank Orson jumped on the chance. Especially since Jasmine didn't have any extra cash. And so a deal was struck. Everything they'd buy would be payed for by the rich boy so long as Jasmine 'samples' some kinky clothes for him. Needless to say Jasmine was pissed as all hell. And that was putting it mildly. Between Jasmine's growing anger and Orson's perverted day dreams, Miharu was really starting to wish Ares would show up already. Her prayers seemed to be answered when Ares came stalking down the road.

"Finally! I didn't know how much longer i could be alone with those two." complained Miharu. Ares gave her a questioning look.

"Come on lets get this over with." growled Jasmine as she stomped her way inside. Orson followed her inside going on with how he already knew a few places where Jasmine can 'find the right fit'. Miharu was sure to drag Ares in different direction. After all Orson already gave her one of his credit cards.

"Okay Ares we're find you some new clothes." said Miharu. Ares raised an eyebrow looking down at his current clothing. What was wrong with his armor? Sensing she made Ares a bit confused, Miharu quickly corrected herself, "Not that your current clothes have anything with them! It's just you should use some more 'human' clothes. You know to blend in!". Ares looked at her for a moment before nodding. Miharu sighed in relief. She didn't want to offend the guy. "Come on! I know where we can start!" said the girl as she grabbed Ares by the hand and dragged him around the mall, people staring at them the whole time. Miharu dragged Ares into a clothing store on the second floor of the building called 'Sleek Design'. It was an expensive clothing store with fancy selections. Normally Miharu wouldn't even dream of being able to purchase something from this place but since she _was _using Orson's credit card with his permission, why not? And since Ares has a 'commanding air' about him. What with him making her serve him an all (which she still wasn't happy about but like she was going to tell him that).

"Now let's try this first!" said Miharu as she picked out several clothes for Ares. The demonoid raised an eyebrow as a pair of pants hit him in the face. A few moments later Ares stepped out of the changing room, wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt. He also wore a black vest over his shirt and a black bow tie.

"Ooo! That looks good on you!" complimented Miharu. Ares on the other hand kept his deadpan look. "Whats wrong? Don't like that one?" asked the girl. Ares shrugged his shoulders. "Okay well let's try another outfit." she suggested before running off you find another outfit.

Soon Ares was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket and jeans He also wore the same black dress shoes. Same Deadpan look. "No? Okay. How about we try somewhere else?" suggested Miharu. Ares shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He and Miharu walked out out of the store and straight off to another. And then another. And still nothing but the same deadpan look. They had visited a goth store by the name of 'The Abyss' and a biker styled clothing store called 'Riders R Us'. Nothing, outfit after outfit and still nothing. Miharu just couldn't figure out Ares' preferred style. If he even had a style that is. Maybe his face was just deadpanned at all times. They wandered in the fourth store that day. A regular old clothing store filled with normal clothes.

"Okay. Lets see. Lets see. Lets try something simple this time." she said ash she picked up a plain dark red t-shirt, black cargo shorts and a pair of red and black sandals before handing them to Ares. The demonoid entered the dressing room before exciting wearing the clothes. To be honest, though it was a simple outfit, Ares really pulled it off. Though one thing didn't fit. Ares' wild long orange hair was just hanging every where. "Hold still." said Miharu as she picked out a hot pink ribbon and tied Ares' hair into a low hanging ponytail There perfect. Well to her. But what did Ares think? Miharu watched intently as Ares examined himself in the mirror. t first he just had the same deadpan look and Miharu felt her spirits drop. That was until he nodded.

"You like it!?" asked Miharu getting excited. Ares gave a simple nod.

"It's satisfactory." he said.

"Sweet! We finally found you clothes you like!" bellowed Miharu with a soft giggle. Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Is something funny?" he asked confused.

"What? no it's just that here i was thinking you'd only go for some high class clothes but here you are in the most basic outfit i could of chosen out for you." explained Miharu. Ares raised an eyebrow. "But hay as long as your happy with it, i'm cool with it." added Miharu. This caught Ares a bit off guard. As long as he was happy? Not many people cared whether or not he was happy. Why did _she _care? This girl loved to confuse him.

"Come on, lets pay." said Miharu, grabbing his wrist again and leading him to the front register. Ares and Miharu excited the store with Ares wearing the clothes picked for him while his armor was place in a bag he currently holding. Miharu looked around for a place to sit. They were currently in the food court. That was the selected meeting place for after both parties were done with their shopping. Well knowing Orson he'd have Jasmine trying god knows how many outfits until she got fed up and and beat the crap out of him. Speaking of which here they come. Jasmine was dragging badly beaten Orson behind her as she stomped her way to the food court. A heavy, embarrassed blush invaded her cheeks and a angry mark could be sen on her forehead. The look on her face was a combination of embarrassment, anger and annoyance.

"Uh hi guys ho..." began Miharu

"Not a word." growled Jasmine.

"Totally worth the beating!" groaned Orson in pain.

"I said shut! Before i start dishing out pain! Got it!?" growled Jasmine.

"Got it!" said both Miharu and Orson in unison. Ares raised his eyebrows. Feisty girl. Ares then noticed a shopping bag in her other hand.

"Find something you liked?" asked Ares, pointing to the bag.

"I thought i said to shut up about it!" yelled Jasmine suddenly turning towards Ares, her blush magnifying.

"okay guys lets all calm down. How about we all go to my place and watch some movies?" suggested Miharu. The other looked at her and nodded.

"I'm choosing! I want to see 'Gangster Squad'!" said Jasmine as she started walking, still dragging Orson behind her.

"Ooo!Ares you'll like that movie! It's really good." said Miharu trailing behind Jasmine. Ares simply raised his eyebrow as he followed them.

"Gangster Squad?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a movie. Like Miharu said you'll like it. Trust us." said Jasmine as the group excited the mall and headed to Miharu and Ares' place for a movie night. Best they enjoyed tonight. As tomorrow Tanner had extensive tests planned for Ares.

**That all folks Sorry it was so short and uneventful. The next chapter will be a little more eventful i swear. Anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'llupdate as soon as i can. Please review.**


	3. Abilities of the Turbo Anti-hero!

**Whats up guys! Time for the third chapter of 'Hell's Lost property'! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. What will we learn about Ares and his mysterious past? only one way to find out. please review.**

Miharu stirred in her sleep a bit, before slowly letting her eyes flutter open. What she saw was Ares sitting at the foot of her bed, staring straight at her.

"Eep!" squeaked the girl as she essentially jumped out of her skin before rolling off the bed and landing face first on the ground. "oooowww!" groaned the girl before sitting up and rubbing her head. "What the heck Ares!?" she asked.

"We're out of tea." said Ares holding the empty box of tea bags. Miharu sighed before standing up. She looked at clock. ugh, almost time to head over to Tanner's. They could probably grab some more tea from the super market on the way back. She sighed before turning to Ares who was in his chibi form, looking into the empty box to see if it really was empty.

"Sorry, i forgot i didn't have much tea left when you got here. Hay remember when i told that we'd be heading to Professor Tanner's house?" asked Miharu. Ares nodded, "Okay well how about we pick some tea up n the way back? Sound good?" asked the girl. Ares nodded in approval before setting the box of tea down. "Okay, let's get ready. We gotta leave soon." said Miharu before she grabbed her clothes and disappeared down the hall way. Ares soon heard the shower going, he supposed he should get ready as well. Ares slipped off his armor and threw on his 'normal' clothes. He sat in the living for a few minutes before getting bored. He sighed before standing back up and holding out his hand as if to grab something. Suddenly in a flash of numbers and digital looking squares his futuristic looking spear appeared out of no where and landed in his land. Ares held the weapons firmly before giving it a twirl in his hand in order to test the feel of it's weight in his hand. He continued this but switching from hand to hand, while still keeping the spear in a spin, creating a fan like motion. He the through it up (making sure not to hit the ceiling) and then as gravity brought it back down to the ground Ares stuck his foot out and caught the spear, balancing his on his foot before kicking it up back to his hand. Ares then started doing complicated and deadly looking moves with his spear. Each one flowing flawlessly into another as he took swipes and stabs at imaginary enemies. He continued this for a few second more before he heard the door open. On instinct Ares had his weapon inches away from the intruder's face, not realizing it had been the bathroom door that had opened.

Miharu had walked out wearing a white strapless sundress with a white sun hat and black sandals. "Ares are you ready to..." she stopped mid sentence and mid step when she saw Ares point his razor sharp spear just inches away from her face. Ares sweat dropped as he watched the poor girl fall back and lay on the floor unconscious. The demonoid made his weapon disappear before kneeling down next to the girl. He poked her nice or twice before shaking her shoulder. The girl shuddered as she woke up.

"Ares..." she began, "Why is it that_ every _time i leave you alone in my living room i come back to find you with that spear?" she asked.

"You only seen me with it twice." he pointed out in a dead pan fashion.

"Well it's _still _two times too many!" complained Miharu sitting and flailing her arms. When Area only replied with a blank stare, Miharu let out a frustrated sigh and clutched her head with her hands as an angry symbol grew on her forehead. "Never mind!" she exclaimed standing up, "Lets just get a move on!" she added. before exciting her apartment. Ares continued to stare a moment before also standing up and following her out.

"First we'll stop by Jasmine's and meet up with okay? After that we'll go to Professor Tanner's." said Miharu looking at Ares who gave a simple nod as always.

"So Ares why do you have spear for?" asked the girl trying to make small talk. Ares remained silent for a moment. "Ares?"

"The spear is used to kill things." said Ares rather bluntly. Miharu sweat dropped and though she kinda expected that answer she still felt a shiver run down her spine.

"kinda saw that coming but what is it that you do with it? It looks kinda futuristic. Does it only stab stuff or can it do other stuff? Like for instance you always seem to be empty handed one second and then a few seconds later you pull that things out of nowhere." asked Miharu.

"The spear is a not only a stabbing weapon but a ranged weapon as well. It can fire a power bolt of energy from it's tip. As for 'appearing out of nowhere', I can summon and discard it as i wish." he explained in his trade mark emotionless voice.

"So wait where does it go when you 'discard' it?" asked Miharu. Ares in response stayed silent and looked up into the air as if he was thinking.

"I don't know." he finally answered simply. Miharu simply couldn't hide the face of disbelief on her face.

"Wait you send your weapon away to who knows where and you don't even knwo where it goes? What if something happens and you can't summon it? Or if it get stolen from where it is?"asked Miharu. Ares looked to be in though again when they heard a familiar accented voice.

"Hey! Whats up chica y chico?" greeted Jasmine from the front steps of her apartment. The Latina was wearing a black tank top, baggy jeans and black converse sneakers.

"Hey Jasmine! You ready to go to Tanner's?" asked Miharu as Jasmine mad either way down the steps.

"Of course. But i'm more ready for after we leave his place. With no homework this weekend we are going to have a good time!" exclaimed the Hispanic girl.

"Sweet! Come on guy lets go!" said Miharu with a smile Jasmine nodded and walked next to Miharu. Ares waited a second or two before trailing behind the two girl who were already deeply imbedded in a conversation he had little interest in taking part of. Ares looked up in thought. There many things he wondered at this point. For one how did he break out of his cell? He was powerful but even _he _couldn't break out of that prison by himself. Was it one of his kin? But who could help him? And if it was one of his kin where were they? Surely they would have met him when he escaped, right? Oh well, he'd figure these things out later. He was sure of it. But even so he couldn't help wonder still. So many questions and not a single answer as of yet. And the he felt himself bump into something. or Someone that is.

"Hey watch it!" growled Jasmine.

"We're here" said Miharu. The three then inclined their heads to look up at the very tall apartment building.

"Wait this place is right next to grand central park! Aren't these apartments like crazy expensive?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah your right! Did the professor give us the right address?" asked Miharu looking down at the piece of paper said teacher had given her yesterday.

"Oh no Professor Tanner lives here alright" said Orson popping up behind them from out of nowhere. Today he wore a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt. He also wore dark gray cargo pant and black boots. The the two girl jumped in surprised with a startled 'eeek!', which was soon followed by a chop to Orson's head from Jasmine.

"Where the hell do you keep coming from! And why are you even here?" asked the Latina.

"Yeah and how do you know Professor Tanner lives here?" asked Miharu

"My family own the building. Thats how." said Orson wiht a pained groan.

"WHAT!?" asked the two girl in unison.

"Well what did you expect? My family is filthy rich so why not own an apartment building? It's actually quite lucrative. Well as long as you have the proper location that is." explained Orson standing up. The two girls looked to still be in a daze when Orson spoke up again, "Yes Davenport housing offers the finest apartments in the district!" said the blonde rich boy with a laugh.

"Figures _you _of all people own this place." growled Jasmine crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Well i guess he can tag along now whether we like it our. Besides since it's his building maybe we'll get in easier." said Miharu trying to be optimistic.

"Whatever. Let's just go." said Jasmine. The two girl then entered with Ares and Orson close behind.

"Hello Mr. Davenport. How may i help you today?" asked the attractive looking woman at the desk, essentially ignoring Jasmine and Miharu.

"I'm doing great Janet. Listen me and these fine ladies are here to visit a Mr. Tanner. oh and so is that guy" said Orson before pointing to Ares.

"Oh yes. Mr. Simon Tanner right? He said he'd be having a few of his students stop by today. He's on the sixth floor, room 201" said Janet.

"Thanks you Janet." thanked Orson with a charming smirk. Janet nodded with a pleasant smile as she called up to Tanner's apartment. Soon Orson, Jasmine, Miharu, and Ares were stuck in an elevator heading up to the sixth floor where Tanner's apartment was.

"So i see Ares in enjoying his new clothes." said Orson.

"Oh yeah i guess he is." said Miharu

"What do you mean you 'guess'?" asked Jasmine.

"I mean it's hard to tell sometimes because Ares doesn't have any other expression other than 'T-1000'." explained Miharu. Ares raised an eyebrow. T-1000? What was that?

"Oh." said Jasmine as the elevator came to a stop. The small group stepped of the elevator and headed to Tanner apartment. The teens looked from another to the door a few times before Jasmine decided she would be the one to knock. After doing so Tanner's voice.

"It's open, come in!" he called to them. The small group hesitated for a second. After all Professor Tanner could be an intimidating man during school hours. Who knew whatr his place was like. The only one who didn't seemed to fazed was Ares and that was only because he didn't know tanner yet. Soon enough the group found the courage to enter Tanner's apartment. Tanner's place was modest but at the same had an upper middle class feel to it. One of the first things to catch Jasmine's eye was the pool table in the in the living room.

"This is a nice place Professor Tanner." Complimented Miharu looking around as Professor Tanner walked out holding a duffle bag. Today Tanner wore a long sleeve navy blue button up shirt with two or three buttons undone showing the very top of his toned chest. He also had the sleeves neatly rolled to his elbows. He also wore black slack, black loafers and a silver wrist watch. Tanner's hair was let loose and his bangs framed his face.

"Thank you miss Nakagowa." he replied putting down the duffle bag and adjusting his glasses before putting some stuff into the duffle bag.

"Whats with the tech?" asked Jasmine pointing to the stuff he was putting in the bag.

"This is the some of the gear we'll be needing. Remember we're going to see what Ares is capable of and i want to document what we see." said Tanner as he filled the bag before zipping it up.

"Oh so that's why these three came to visit." mused Orson.

"Yeah about that. Ares said he'll show us a few things." piped up Miharu.

"That'll do. Now come on." said Tanner heaving the bag's strap over his shoulder.

"Where we going?" asked Miharu

"To carefully selected area to do the actual test. You didn't think the testing would be here did you? I can't conduct proper test in this apartment?" explained Tanner as once again adjusted his glasses before walking out the door. The looked at each other before following him oujt, shutting the door behind them.

Later...

The group was now piled into Tanner's van as he drove through the streets of the Big Apple. The gear was put in the very back while tanner sat in the front at the wheel. While Jasmine sat in the passenger behind the driver's seat and Miharu sat in the seat next to him. Orson and Ares sat in the back. Miharu sighed as she looked out the window rather bored. She looked around to see what the others were doing. Jasmine was out cold in her seat while Orson was trying to teach Ares the 'magic' of the 'Playboy' website. While Orson had stars in his eye Ares looked indifferent. But knowing the demonoid that could mean anything. miharu wouldn't mind having peak herself but there was one problem. No one knew she was a lesbian. Not even Jasmine, her best friend knew. Kind of hard to believe because Miharu found it hard sometimes not to stare at her perfectly round ass. Or her bountiful breasts. But hay, the less she knew the better. Any way back to the matter at hand, Miharu turned to Professor Tanner.

"Professor are we there yet?" asked the teen age girl. Tanner shook his head.

"No. We'll be there in an our or so." said the Professor. Miharu sighed, bored as ever before turning to her phone. Tanner glanced at Miharu real quick and then to Ares before diverting his attention back to the road ahead. A few minutes later Tanner pulled the car over to a stop. Miharu looked up from her phone, confused.

"Hay i thought you said it'd take another hour to get there." she said incredulously

"This is just a quick pit stop. We'll need to pick up lunch for later in the day." explained Tanner before adding, "Care to come along Miss Nakagowa."

"Oh um sure." said Miharu carefully before unbuckling her seat belt and getting out. She followed Tanner in the supermarket. Tanner grabbed a basket and led Miharu to the deli section of the market. Miharu asked for the kind of sandwiches she knew she and Jasmine liked. She also asked for stuff she thought Orson and Ares would like before Tanner placed his own order. They stood there for a minute or two in silence before tanner suddenly opened his mouth.

"So have you learned anything?" he asked. Miharu jumped at his question before looking at him, not quite sure she understood.

"What?" she asked.

"Ares have you learned anything about Ares." he clarified.

"Oh!" replied Miharu in understanding now, "Yeah actually i did." she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well he has some sort of spear thingy he can apparently shoot lasers out of." she explained.

"Really?" asked Tanner. This kinda sounded like the angeloid, Ikaros and her bow 'The Apollo'. Sugata told him much about it. Tanner would have to look into this if he could today. "And where does he get this spear?" he pressed. Miharu shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. He just make it come out of no where. He doesn't even know where it goes when he's not using it." she explained. Tanner nodded before their number was called. The two picked up their lunches and left he market, but not without picking up a few waters on the way out. They returned to see the car rocking back and forth while angry Spanish words were being muffled by the closed doors of the car. The two sweat dropped.

"We were only gone a few minutes. What happened?" asked Tanner.

"Guess Jasmine woke up. Don't ask." answered Miharu. Tanner's eye twitched before moving to to quell the chaos going on inside his vehicle. Miharu actually flinched at the annoyed look on Tanner's face right before he entered his van.

Later...

Jasmine was currently chained to her seat to keep her from going at Orson again, Speaking of whom Orson was cover in bumps and bruises, and even sported a few bandages wrapped around his body. Ares on the other hand had only one bump on his head from the whole ideal, yet it was a big bump to be fair. Miharu sat uncomfortably as Tanner drove on with an angry mark on his forehead. Miharu looked out the window and noticed they were coming up on the harbor.

"The docks?" she asked.

"I have a friend here that is letting us borrow an old warehouse for our endeavors today." explained Tanner evenly. Miharu looked surprised but still nodded. Professor Tanner pulled in the harbor's parking lot and started un loading his gear while Miharu unchained Jasmine. Everyone had to carry something as they made their way to the warehouse. Even Orson had to carry something. Tanner unlocked the door and opened up the door to the warehouse.

"Okay everyone start un packing the equipment. I'll tell you were put it after we finish unpacking." said Tanner. The others nodded and started unpacking. After it was all said and done Tanner was warming up his computer and everyone else was taking break.

"What kind of tests you think Professor Tanner has in store for Ares?" Asked Jasmine to Miharu.

"Hm? I don't know. I guess we'll find out, now won't we?" replied Miharu as she looked to Ares who leaned against the wall, waiting for the 'testing' to begin.

"Okay that should do it. Ares are you ready?" asked Tanner, looking up from his computer. Ares nodded and go off of the wall before walking up to Tanner, his eyes fixed on the man.

"The first test will be simple. i've heard you have a weapon. Is that true?" said Tanner. Ares quickly through a glance in Miharu's direction which made her jump slightly before gulping. Ares looked back to Tanner and nodded slowly. "Very good. Can we see it?" asked Tanner.

Ares nodded before holding his hand out. Suddenly the same ball of digital number appeared before expanding and took the familiar shape of Ares' spear. Soon the numbers faded to show Ares' deadly spear. Orson and Jasmine's eyes widened at the sight of the deadly weapon while Miharu sighed. She was already too used to that thing.

"Interesting. Lets center our fist test on your abilities with your spear, shall we?" said Tanner as he walked over to something covered in a tarp. He pulled the tarp off to reveal a pitching machine like the ones you'd see at the batting cages. "I brought this beforehand in order to test your reflexes. But it'll also come in hand to see just how good you are with that spear." explained Tanner.

"Um Professor Tanner are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Miharu nervously.

"By the looks of it Ares thinks it is." said Orson before Tanner could answer. True to his word Ares was already standing in front of the pitching machine, making Miharu's jaw drop. Tanner looked at Ares and Ares stared back. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before Tanner nodded as if in agreement to something before he filled the pitching machine with base balls and putting the machine on it's highest setting. Ares nodded his approval before giving his spear a few practice swings while Miharu was biting her nails and Jasmine watched in nervous intrigue. Orson seemed to watch in slightly less interest.

"Okay Ares don't get hit by the balls and don't let any get past you. Understood?" instructed Tanner before Ares nodded. Tanner turned the machine on and let the balls go flying. Ares wait for them get in range before swing his spear, cutting three baseballs in half at once. Then teens felt their eyes widened as Ares continued to cut through the projectiles. Tanner was busy using his computer to record Ares' movement, the glare from his glasses hid his eyes from view. Ares leaned back and two baseball flew over him. Ares reacted quickly, gripping his spear at it's very end and swinging, just barely cutting both balls in half. Orson unconsciously clutched his private area, grimacing. Ares blocked a ball far out t his side with the other end of his spear. He spun and sliced two balls in front and two to the side of him all in half with one swing. He followed up with an over head swing and side one. He the cut several more balls in half. Each one of his movements precise and perfect. A few minutes later the pitching machine was a starting to run lows and Ares hadn't let a single ball go past or hit him. The teens stood in shock as Ares stuck his spearing out and let a ball impale it self on the end of his spear. The teens sat there in silence before Orson and Jasmine gave a slow clap.

"That was amazing Ares!" said Jasmine throwing her hands up.

"Even i must admit that was impressive." mused Orson.

"It was nothing to be impressed with. I'm only programmed with simple melee combat protocols." said Ares evenly.

"Really? Simple- wait programmed? You're making it sound like your a cyborg or something." asked Jasmine

"No way he can't a be a robot. just look at him. He probably just meant he _learned _basic combat skill or whatever." reasoned Miharu.

"Still if your close combat is basic what about your long range combat?" asked Orson.

"That's what we're about to find out." said Tanner getting his computer ready to record another test, "I've heard that your spear has a special feature for ranged combat."

Ares turned to Miharu again and the girl shrunk under his gaze.

"Yes. My spear and project a power beam of energy from it's tip. On it's full power it could eviscerate an island." said Ares evenly as he turned back to Tanner.

"An island the size of say Japan?"said Tanner pulling a world map out of nowhere. Ares nodded while the teens paled and froze in shock.

_'Interesting. Ares' spear sounds to be just as powerful as Ikaros' bow.' _thought Tanner.

"Don't tell me your testing that next." said Miharu nervously.

"Yes actually. And since we're out of baseballs, Mr. Davenport would you mind holding the targets up." said Tanner, making Orson's jaw drop.

"Are you insane?! Didn't you hear what he just said? He'd level the city! Not to mention kill _me_!" said Orson

"I can turn down the the power of the blast for target practice, If you like." said Ares.

"I don't care! There's nothing you can say that will change my mind." stated Orosn crossing his arms.

"Really? How about an automatic pass for my next test?" said Tanner making Orson eyes widen. A few seconds later orson was cladded in a white shirt with a target painted on it. He also wore a hat which had a stand that held up another target. Orson also held two more targets in each hands.

"Hit me if you can!" he yelled. And why would that compell Orson to be target practice? Well to make a long story short Professor Tanner's tests were the hardest in the entire school! And for someone failing science already, like Orson, an automatic pass on the next science test was too much to pass up on. Ares began to callobrate his spear while Jasmine turned to Miharu.

"So i couldn't help but notice, but when you get pass the whole 'emotionless cyborg' persoanlity, Ares is actually kinda hot." whispered Jasmine making Miharu jump.

"What?!" she whisper-yelled back.

"Oh come on! You know it's true. So you planning to-you know? try to hook up with him?" asked Jasmine, msking her friend jump even more while her eye widened to the size of plates.

"What?!" she screamed at her, making the males look at her and Jasmine sweat drop. Miharu laughed nervously a little before the male returned to what they were doing. Miharu turned Jasmine with a nerous yet heated glare and a heavy blush on her face. "No! i m-mean..." she stuttered her blush deepening.

"oh come on chica i was just kidding! Besides if you aren't into guys like him what kind of guys are you into?" asked Jasmine making Mihaur freeze, how was she going to reply?

"W-w-well, i-i, uuuuummmm." she stutttered nervously before ares suddenly began shooting interrupting her and making both girls jump. Miharu sighed in relief that the firing had taken her friend's attention off of her.

Later...

Jasmine and Miharu stood in shock and pale as ghosts as Orson dragged himself towards them covered in soot and a few burn marks. He finally layed down in defeat with a pained groan.

"Should we check on him?" asked Miharu.

"He'll be fine." said Tanner as he looked at the test results, "Next test. Time to see you're strength level. Lets do a simple test shall we? Find something you think you can lift and lift it. Simple right?"said Tanner as he strapped somethign on Ares arm. "This'll record you're stress levels and vital signs as you do so."

Ares listened to Tanner's words intently before nodding. He looked around before spotting an old and rusty anchor. Ares nodded before walking up to it. He rubbed his hands under the anchor.

"Chico, are you sure that ain't too-" Jasmine stopped Mid sentence when Ares dead lifted the anchor into the air. Once again the teens stood speechless while are kept a watchful eye trained on Ares' statistics.

"Okay now put it down and pick it back up again." he instructed and Ares nodded before doing as he was told, "Again". Ares once out the anchor down and put it back up again as tanner instructed it. "Okay now put it down and pick it up one more time and hold it there until you arms get tired." said Tanner. Ares nodded and once again put it down and picked it up, only this time he held it there while the teenage stood stupefied (well in Orson's case lied down) as Ares held the anchor for a straight minute before finally having to put it down. Ares rolled his now tense shoulders as he glanced at Tanner.

"Very good Ares. You can take a break for now." said Tanner. Ares nodded before sitting down and grabbing a water bottle and taking a few gulps of it and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Ares...that was so...amazing!" squealed Miharu.

"Yeah how did you do that?" asked Jasmine.

"It was nothing. That was a simple task." said Ares evenly.

"A simple task huh? I doubt that." said Orson rather skeptically as he stood up.

"Yeah Ares you gotta stop selling yourself short." said Miharu leaning down and putting a hand on Ares shoulder as she smiled. Ares raised an eyebrow at her. Jasmine then gave a cat call while Orson stood looking annoyed at how Miharu smiled at Ares. Said teenage girl's eyes shrank before standing up and putting her hands up.

"H-hay! you two are _so _getting the wrong idea!" said miharu.

"We're just messing with you chica! Jeez you being with a guy you freak out. If i didn't know any better i'd say eiither your a nervous wreck around guys or you're a lesbo." laughed Jasmine jokingly, not noticing that Miharu had basically jumped out of her skin.

"Me?! A lesbian!? Don't be ridiculous!" she said nervously. He friends sweat dropped not knowing why on earth she was acting so wierd.

"What with her all of a sudden?" asked Orson.

"No idea." came Jamsine's reply.

"Ares!" called Tanner, "Are you ready?". Ares nodded before putting his water down and walking back to Tanner. Tanner readied his computer for the next test.

"How fast can you run?" asked Tanner suddenly as he typed.

"I can reach speeds up to mach 24." informed Ares simply

"Interesting. How about you give us a sample? Like say five laps around the warehouse." asked Tanner to which Ares responded with a nod before exciting the warehouse and standing right outside the door. Tanner positioned his computer to face the door, so every time Ares ran past it the program he had would record his speed. Tanner gave the thumbs up and Ares gave a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. Once he was satisfied that no one was around Ares broke into a sprint that could easily put a NASCAR to shame. The teens in the back round where, at this point past of the point of being shocked and now instead just watched in pure amazement at Ares' super human attributes. Ares finished his laps in seconds before turning to Tanner.

"Incredible." said Tanner as he looked at the numbers skyrocket. Once they finished he saved the total and turning back to Ares.

" Lets have some lunch and then wrap this up shall we?" suggested Tanner.

"Sweet!" exclaimed the teens before sitting down as Miharu handed out the sandwiches.

"Jasmine's here's your meatball marinara sub." said Miharu as she handed Jasmine her sandwich.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Jasmine before biting into her meal.

"Orson i think i heard that you were into roast beef with banna peppers and cheddar cheese." said Miharu offering him the sandwich which he took gladly.

"You heard right!" he exclaimed Orson.

"And for Ares, i didn't know what you like so i got you the same thing as Jasmine. You know since you seemd to like the spagehetti and meatballs. Hope you like it!" she said as Ares took the sandwich. He looked at her and then at the sub. He un wrapped it and lifted it up to his mouth and took a bite. A wonderful flavor exploded on his taste buds, wow did human know how to cook. Ares took another bite from his sub.

"Hey it looks like he likes it!" said Jasmine

"Awesome! I was realy hoping he would!" said Miharu as she pulled out a simple grilled cheese with bacon. Ares raised an eyebrow at her. Why did she always care so much if he liked something or not? Maybe it was a servant thing. He never really had a servant before. After all back home he didn't exactly have a use for one. But things change after all. Ares looked up and saw Miharu fetch four smoothies out of a cooler they brought from Tanner's van.

"Hay guys i have smoothies! I convinced Professor Tanner to get us smoothies! Good thing he had that cooler in his van! Or these would have melted." said Miharu as she handed them out.

"Good going." said Orson as he slurped down his mango smoothie.

"Yeah miharu great job!" added Jasmine as she sipped from her lemon one.

"Try it Ares! It's as good as the tea you always drink! If not better!" said miharu holding her strawberry flavored smoothie. Ares looked down at his own blue raspberry smoothie before taking a sip. Once again a wonderful taste invaded his mouth. Only this time it was sweet and cold. Soon Ares was slurping down his cold drink at an alarming pace.

"Ares! Hold your gonna get a brain freeze!" warned Miharu. But i was too late. Ares had already chugged two thirds of the smoothie and was now clutching his head as he he let out a pained grunt.

"Looks like it's too late! Can someone say frostbite!" quipped Jasmine making herself and the other two teens start laughing. All the while Tanner was munching on his own sandwich as he reviewed the test results. After lunch was done Tanner was getting his computer ready for the final test.

"This is another simple one. I simply want you to jump. Seeing as you have incredible strength and speed i theorize you also have incredible jumping abilities." said Tanner. Ares nodded and went back out side before tanner strapped a 'Go-Pro' to Ares' head. "With this footage i should be able to estimate how high you jump." he explained. Ares nodded as Tanner stood back. Ares squatted a few times before he actually made the jump. Everyone watched as Ares shot into the air until he was only a dot. Ares got six seconds of hang time before he began to fall back down to earth. He landed flawlessly and, despite the incredible height, landed without any injuries, thus earning a storm of clapping from the three teenagers.

"Good job. Now come over here and let me upload it to my computer." said Tanner. Ares nodded and walked over to Tanner who removed the 'Go-Pro' and began to upload the footage to his computer. "While this uploads lets start getting everything packed up and in the van." he instructed. The others nodded before going to pack the equipment up.

"Hay Professor Tanner? Can we stop at the market again? I need to pick up some tea for Ares." asked miharu.

"Certainly." said Tanner, "Also i'd like to know if any of you are staying for dinner at my apartment." he asked making the teens look at him.

"Seriously?" they asked in unison. Tanner nodded.

"Of course. Call it my way of saying 'thank you' for your help today." informed Tanner. The others looked at each other then at him.

"I guess i can. That is if Jasmine does." said Miharu.

"I'm good with it. Just gotta call my folks." said Jasmine.

"Well if these two fine ladies are in then how can i refuse. Besides maybe with some luck and a little wine i can get-_eck_!" said Orson, attempting to finish in a whisper so Jasmine wouldn't hear. As you can guess she still did and beat him into the ground with a chop.

"Don't you even _consider_ finsihing thsat sentence you perverted prick!" shouted the Latina. Miharu sweat dropped looking at the two.

"Come guys let just pack this stuff up okay! No need to get violent!" she said trying to calm the situation.

Later...

The group walked into Tanner's apartment an hour later.

"Please make yourselves at home. I get dinner prepared soon." said Tanner as he got the door for the others.

"Sweet! Who wants to get destroyed in pool?" asked Jasmine looking around with a glint in her eye.

"Please you think you can take _me _on in pool? My dear Jasmine, even with your wonderfully bodacious breasts you can't hope to beat me in pool." siad a rather cocky Orson before getting slugged by the latina for te lewd comment about her breasts.

"Oh yeah rich boy?! Bring it!" she growled. Soon the two were at the pool table getting ready to play a game.

"Well i guess this is better then Jamsine trying to kill him." laughed MIharu before going to watch the game. Ares was about to follow when Tanner put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ares cna youc ome to the kitchen with me? I need to speak with you." he informed. Ares stared at him a for a few moments before nodding. Tanner led him into the kitchen before speaking, "Sit." he ordered as he began to get the cooking materials out. Ares stared at him once more before sitting down at the island as instructed. A few more minutes passed in silence before Tanner spoke up.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions Ares." siad the professor as he began to cook dinner.

"Was the information from today's testing not sufficient?" asked the demonoid looking up at Tanner.

"Oh it was. But i want ot know about your pass." clarified Tanner.

"I'm afraid i can't disclose that information." stated Ares after a few minutes. Though it was more like he wouldn't share anything on his pass.

"I had a feeling you'd be more reluctant about your pass. So i took the liberty of purchasing a bribe for you." said Tanner as he made his way to the cooler from earlier that now sat on his counter. He pulled out a blue smoothie which caught Ares' eye. The two then had an intense staring match for sevral minute before Ares' eye drifted to the smoothie and then back to Tanner.

"Three questions" he said emotionlessly. Tanner smirked and began talking.

"Deal. First question. Where are you from?" he asked.

"I originate from a place known as 'Nexus'. It's the home of all demonoids." informed Ares, his face and voice nuterual.

"Interesting. Are apart an army from Nexus?" asked Tanner.

"In a way. Most demonoids do not interact with one another unless on a special occasion. There are some groups that exsist but for the most part most demonoids did their own activities. That was until the war. Then for the sake of self preservation we banded together and formed a formal army." explained Ares. Tanner raised an eyebrow. Things just got juicey. But alas he had only one question left. Guess he should make it count.

"War? A war against who?" asked Tanner carefully, though he believed he already had an idea.

"The Synapse. Nexus was at war with the Synapse." answered Ares. Silence filled the room for many long minutes. Then Tanner stood up and slid the smoothie to Ares who caught it with ease.

"Pleasure doing business." said Tanner before turning aorund to resume cooking. Ares nodded before being called by Miharu.

"Hey Ares! I'm getting bored watching Orson and Jamsine play pool! Wanna watch TV with me?!" called the teenage girl. Ares look form the living room to Tanner who currently had his back to him as he cooked. Ares soon got up and left the kitchen.

"What do you wanna watch ares? Hey wait were di you get that smoothie?" said Miharu as Ares entered the linving room wiht his newly aquired drink in his hands. Soon all background noise became death to Tanner as he bvecame lost in thougght while he cooked.

_'Nexus was at war with Synapse? II to Sugata about this at once!'_ he thought to himself silently

**Oooh! There you have it! Nexus was at war with the synapse. But why? ha ha you'll find out soon enough. Any way sorry it took so long. School beens hammering me recently and i got some family issues at home. BUt fear not! I'll be updating as soon as i can. But if you fnd yourself waiting for anotheer chapter plesase feel free to chheck out any of my others stories while you wait. I'm sure yoou'll enjoy them as well. Well until next time. I hope you enjoyed this story and i'll update as soon as i can. Catch ya later and please review.**


	4. shop till you drop! or they do!

**Sup guys! Hope i didn't keep you waiting too long! Time for the next chapter of 'Hell's Lost Property'! I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

Miharu was currently baking pancakes for herself and Ares. Yesterday been surprisingly fun. And who knew Professor Tanner could cook? And so well. It kinda made her wanna improve her own cooking.

"Hey Ares did you enjoy yourself at Tanner's yesterday?" she asked turning to him. Ares looked up at her from his morning tea.

"It was interesting." he siad emotionlessly.

"It sure was. I still can't believe you can do all that stuff." said Miharu as she cooked.

"As I said before, it was nothing. Just simple programs." said Ares.

"Programs? You make it sound like you're a robot or something. you gotta quite saying stuff like that." laughed Miharu at Ares' odd word choice.

"Why do you laugh so often?" asked Ares confused making Miharu look back to him.

"Huh? Well because you do a bunch funny stuff." she said rubbing the back of her head, blushing a bit, making Ares raise an eyebrow.

"okay Ares, i hope you're ready to eat, because the pancakes are done!" siad Miharu as she served Ares and then herself. Ares raised an eyebrow at the smiley face made of bananas, strawberries and whip cream on his pancakes.

Meanwhile...

"War with the Synapse?!" exclaimed a surprised Sugata.

"Yes. This 'Nexus' was apparently hostile with Synapse. Why though i have yet to find out. But according to Miss Nakagowa's description of Ares when she first met him he apparently appeared not unlike an escaped convict of some sort. I theorize that whatever conflict the Synapse and Nexus was in, it didn't end in favor of Nexus." said Tanner making Sugata nodd i agrrement wihtthta assumption.

"I see. I was originally going to announce your discovery concerning the Demonoids to the other member of 'The New World Discovery Club' but now i don't think that's such a good idea. At least until we know about the demonoids that is." said Sugata.

"Agreed." said Tanner as he nodded.

"Keep me posted Professor Tanner. Sugata out." said Sugata.

"Wilco. Tanner out." replied the professor before both he and Sugata signed off. Tanner leaned back in his chair, a light reflecting off his glasses. This would prove to be... most interesting.

at the mall...

"Come on Ares! We gotta meet Jasmine and Orson at the food court!" said Miharu to Ares. Today Miharu wore red blouse with black jean shorts and black designer boots. Ares just wore his usual 'normal' attire. The two walked through the mall. Yes just as she Jasmine planned theyu'd be hanging out today since the had no school work. And it was Miharu's idea to invite Orson since he'd probably show up anyway. Plus he hadn't been that bad actually these last couple of days. Well not _as _bad. But once again since, he'd probably pop out of nowhere again Jasmine grudgingly agreed. And Miharu must have been right because when she went to ask the blonde he already knew what she was going to ask. Creepy. But hay, Miharu always believed in second chances.

"They seem to be right ahead." said Ares emotionlessly.

"Good eye Ares!" said Mihar giving the demonoid a pat on the head before going up to the two. Ares raised an eyebrow at her action right before she walked away. Today Jasmine wore a black an dpurple longsleeve shirt, purple cargo shorts and black converse sneakers. Orson on the othe hand wore a army green t-shirt with blue cargo pant and green sandals that matched his shirt.

"Hey guys!" greeted Miharu to her friends.

"Hey girl!" replied Jasmine.

"ah the beautiful Miharu." said Orson in a way that made Miharu shiver and Jasmine glare at him, "What?" asked the boy innocently.

"Still think we should of invited _him_." said Jasmine to Miharu who sweat dropped at how her friend was already bashing Orson.

"Oh come on Jazz, we gotta give him a chance." she laughed,"besides he can keep Ares company."

"I don't think letting _Orson _spend time with someone like Ares is a good idea. What if he teaches him to do something perverted?" reasoned Jasmine.

"*clears throat* I am right _here _you know." said the blonde, speaking up.

"Did we _ask _for your input!?" asked Jasmine, fire being expelled from her mouth, making Orson shrink.

"o-okay guys, lets just try to have a good time." said Miharu sweat dropping as she put her hands up, "How about we start by seeing a movie?" she then suggested.

"May i make a suggestion?" smiled Orson.

"No." said Jasmine.

"Sorry Orson i might have to agree with Jasmine." agreed Miharu, not liking Orson's perverted looking smile. Orson shrank as he was covered in the blue lines of despair. It almost made Miharu feel bad.

"Okay, i wanna see the new Hobbit Movie." suggested Jasmine.

"That does sound good." agreed Miharu.

"Whats a Hobbit?" asked Ares from behind.

"It's kinda hard to explain." said Miharu rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"You explain on they way. I think the movie is starting ina few minutes." said Jasmine pulling Miharu along, with Ares and Orson trailing behind them. Unknown to them someone was watching them from afar. A pair of ocean blue eyes followed them as they walked away.

"Could it be him?" muttered a male voice.

Later...

The group, after enjoying the movie, was now situated at the food court, grabbing a bite to eat.

"What a great movie!" exclaimed Miharu.

"I know right?" agreed Jasmine.

"I still do not understand what a hobbit is." said Ares blankly.

"Were you even watching the movie?" asked Jasmine. Ares merely stared back at her emotionlessly, making the Latin girl's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Well is anyone else wondering what we're doing next?" asked Orson as he took a sip from his soda.

"I think i have a few ideas." smiled Miharu.

"Oh yeah? well lets hear em." urged Jasmine as she got up to throw away her tray. Miharu followed her with her own tray and was about to speak when the two bumped into someone.

"Sorry." apologized Jasmine.

"Watch next time punk." came the growl making Jasmine's face sour.

"Well in that case I take it back, you prick." growled the girl making him turn around. Miharu then recognized him as one of the bullies from their school. He had messy blonde hair that was covered by a red base ball cap and green eyes, he sported a black t-shirt with a skull on it, blue shorts cargo shorts and red converse sneakers. He was a rather tall teen with some some muscle on him.

"What you say bitch?" he growled making Jasmine glared at him.

"I-i'm sure she didn't say anything she actually mean." said Miharu trying to calm the situation.

"Actually i mean to say to go screw yourself Goldy locks! " spat Jasmine making Miharu wince. So much for peace. The blonde bully was about give a nasty reply when someone cleared their throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Orson as he and Ares had seen the commotion and came to investigate.

"Well isn't the school pretty boy. Who's the red head? Your butler?" said the bully before cackling at his own bad joke.

"What's so funny?" asked Ares blankly making the bully look at him.

"What you don't think i'm funny." asked the bully now getting in _Ares' _face.

"Not particularly." stated Ares as emotionless as ever.

"oh yeah? Then laugh at this!" shouted the bully before throwing a hard punch at Ares face. Miharu was about to shout for Ares to look out but the demonoid had already easily caught the bully's fist with one hand shocking him.

"Hey! How you tha-aaaahhh!" screamed the bully as Ares twisted his hand painfully. Ares then put his other hand on the bully's elbow and used his amr to pick him up and slam him straight through the nearby table! The other looked on shocked as simply looked down at the now unconscious bully with a neutral face before turning and walking up to the others.

"Uh, nice job?" said Orson awkwardly.

"Well... Miharu you said knowing what to do next right?" asked Jasmine to her friend who nodded slowly. The group then began to leave the food court with Miharu taking point.

Later...

The group excited the furniture store, which they had visited since Ares had accidentally put a hole in Miharu's old couch with his spear, and where now heading else where. Before they went to the furniture store they had also visited the clothing store (Where Jasmine kicked the shit out of Orson for trying to peek on the two girls while they were changing), and most recently a photo-booth. Miharu held pictures of her with Ares in photo booth in ,one hand, and pictures of her with Jasmine in the photo booth, in the other. Smiled at the contrast of how both Jasmine and herself made funny face while in the other group of pictures only miharu tried making funny face while Ares just sat their with his blank stare.

"OH! I forgot one thing!" shouted Jasmine suddenly making the others, minus Ares, jump in surprise.

"And that would be?" asked Orson.

"We didn't ride the new _Vomit Comet _Rollercoaster." said Jasmine. The _Vomit Comet _Rollercoaster is the newest attraction at the mall and is also supposed to be the biggest and fastest indoor rollercoaster ever.

"Oh yeah. That's suppose be really good rollercoaster. All the kids at school talk about it." said Miharu.

"Yeah! There's no way we can leave the mall with out riding that rollercoaster!" said Jasmine.

"I suppose a Rollercoaster would be a nice change pace." agreed Orson.

"Well i guess i could ri..." Miharu was interrupted by another voice calling.

"Hey! You dumb asses!" shouted a male voice at the group making them turn their heads in the direction of the voice. It a teenage boy around their age with tan skin and black hair that was in a 'high and tight' hair cut style. he had a gold earring in both his ears and a gold choker around his neck. He also wore a black tank top, dark blue baggy jeans and black 'Adidas' sneakers. The teenwas muscular for his age and had blue eyes which narrowed at the group. There were several more boys behind him. One of them was the blonde bully from before.

"Greeaat. It's Mitch Anderson." said Jasmine sarcastically. Mitch was the leader of a group of bullies, a group of 'wannabe gangsters' as jasmine put it, that picked on everyone at a school. Mitch was supposed to be the toughest so he was the defacto leader of the group.

"These little pieces of shit that roughed you up Benny?" asked Mitch to to the blonde.

"Yeah. That dickhead with the head hair put me through a fucking table." said Benny, nursing his still slightly sore wrist.

"So you're the little bitch who thinks he can mess with my crew." said Mitch turning back to the group and walking up to Ares with his hand on his hips. Ares simply stared at him with a blank stare. "What? You think you too good for me? You think just because you got some brass ones you can ignore me?." said Mitch already getting angry, did i mention he was a hot head? More blank stares. Mitch, thinking Ares was mocking with his silence and neutral expression, turned to his boys.

"Guys! Come and teach this prick a lesson! He ain't worth my time." said Mitch as he started backing up.

"You heard guys. Lets get this guy." said Benny, eager to return the favor to Ares for beating him up. The rest of the boys soon circled Ares. There were five guys since Mitch was standing back. Miharu, Jasmine and Orson stood nervously looking at how quickly the scene was getting violent.m jasmine was about to step and try and help when Orson stopped her.

"I'd be more worried for the bullies. After all i'm sure none of them can actually_ lift _an anchor." he reminded her. Jasmine nodded. Ares could probably handle himself. But what she was about to see was more then the teen could have expected.

Ares stood in the middle of the circle eyeing each wannabe combatants. Five human vs one demonoid. This was going to be easy. Ares simply waited for them to attack before cracking his neck, almost as if he was urging them on with this simple act.

It appeared to have worked as one of the bullies attacked. Ares ducked under the punch and the other bullies soon jumped in. Ares ducked under another punch and whipped around, kicking the bully in the back before turning and blocking a bully's punch before redirecting the next punch in order to get in the bullies face. He then unleashed a barrage of lighting fast punches to the bully's stomach in a speed that could match a machine gun. He then grabbed the bully's head with one hand and elbowed him twice with the other arm. He finished with a palm strike to his chest which put the bully on his back and rendered him unable to continue. Ares then grabbed another fist and kicked the attacker in the balls before using his arm to throw him into another bully who was going to attack.

The demonoid then caught a rather sloppily thrown kick from a third bully and slid back backing the bully do a split. Ares shot his leg kicking Benny in the stomach and forcing him back when he tried to attack before placing that same foot on the end of the bully's leg. He then stepped down as a loud and sickening _'crack' _came from the bullies leg as his foot came next his head. The bully screamed in pain at his broken leg before Ares spun around and nailed the bully in the side of the head with a heel kick that shut him up and sent to him to dream land. Ares then turned his attention to the last three bullies, one of them being Benny. The two had just gotten up looked at Benny who looked back them. The three then charged Ares all at once. Ares easily held the three them off redirecting and blocking their punches. Ares then caught a bully's fist before kicking Benny in the face, once again backing him up. Ares then threw the bully who's fist he was holding to and tossed him to the side ducked under the third bully's punched and strike him in the gut making him back up. The bully tried to come back with another punch but Ares caught his arm and made his bend forward leaving him venerable to several of Ares' powerful punches before he was dragged to the floor with Ares still holding his arm. Ares then rolled forward while holding the bullies arm in order to dodge Benny's punch. But he had also managed to break the bullies arm by the sound of the sickening '_crack'. _Ares then stood up dodged another fist thrown by the next bully. Ares then used the opening to knee the bully in the side of the ribs making him lean to that side. Ares then slammed his elbow into the side of the bully's neck, effectively putting him on the floor. As if that wasn't enough Ares stomped on the 'poor' bully's face, rendering him unconsious.

Ares turned to the last combatant who happened to be Benny.

"I hate you so much." said a nervous and slightly scared Benny. Benny then threw a punch which Ares caught, putting them in a position very much similar to the situation they were in earlier that day. Only this time Ares didn't plan on being so generous. Ares thrusted his other hand into Benny's elbow, breaking it easily, Ares followed up with a elbow to the face and then sweeped Benny's legs from under him. When Benny was about to hit the ground Ares stucked out his foot and kicked Benny away and into a nearby pillar that held up the upper floor. Mitch and Miharu's group looked shocked by how Ares had so easily, and so brutally taken down Mitch's crew. Mitch gulped before narrowing his eyes. Mitch got into a boxing stance showing he at least, knew how to fight better then the rest of his boys. Mitch and Ares stared each other down before Mitch threw a quick jab which Ares dodged followed by a cross right which Ares side stepped and caught. Ares then karate chopped Mitch in the stomach before elbowing him in the side of then head, dazing him. Ares then spun around, grabbing Mitch's head and pulling over shoulder and down to the ground with Mitch's head between Ares' legs. Ares used one hand to hold Mitch's head up to about the same level as his knees. Ares then used his other hand to started punching Mitch repeatedly in the face. Mitch struggled to break free but he was at Ares' mercy. And Ares didn't feel very merciful. Ares kept punching down at Mitch's face more than he really needed to, making the others feel sorry for Mitch and feel slightly scared at Ares' apparent lack of mercy. Miharu then gulped as tears started to brim her eyes as this level of senseless violence was too much for her.

"Ares stop! Please!.. Just... stop!" she shouted making him turned to her. Ares stared at Miharu's tear stained and scared face. He then turned to to the battered Mitch, who's face was busted up and blood pouring out his nose like water out of a faucet. Ares simply dropped Mitch's head making a light _'thud' _sounds. Mitch gave one last groan before finally passing out. Ares took one last glance at the defeated and broken bully before turning around and returning to the group of teens waiting for him. His face still emotionless as ever during this whole ordeal. Jasmine could feel her eyes drift to the knuckles on Ares' right hand which was stained with Mitch's blood. Orson gulped, wondering if he should stick around. And Miharu was still sniffling.

"I you wanted to go to this 'Vomit Comet'?" he said simply in his usual even and emotionless tone. Almost as if he hadn't just brutally beaten up a few bullies.

"U-uh sure. I guess we did. You guys still up for it?" asked Jasmine.

"I-i guess i am. if you two are." said a nervous Orson as he stared at Ares' bloody knuckles.

"What about you chica?" asked Jasmine, still watching Ares as if he was going to do something bad. Silence.

"Miharu?" asked Jasmine looking at her friend. Miharu had tears brimming at her eyes and she looked like she was still shocked. Ares had been a calm and quiet guy. He never even showed any real emotion. He always just had that blank expression on his face. Like now. Even after he brutalized those guys.

"Miharu?" asked Jasmine again now getting worried for her.

"H-huh?... I'm sorry what?" replied Miharu slowly as she came out of her thoughts.

"She asked if you still wanted to ride the rollercoaster." repeated Orson.

"Oh, um." Miharu thought about as she looked at Ares who stared blankly back at her. She turned away slowly nodding. "Sure."

Orson and Jasmine looked at each other worried for Miharu. Never the less the group had decided unanimously to ride the rollercoaster anyway, so off they went.

Meanwhile a man with blue hair in a high pony tail and equally blue eyes watched the whole fight from afar.

"That is sooo him." he said excitedly that he had found one of the his targets. He then went into a secluded corner and looked to his normal looking wrist watch. He clicked a button on the watch, making a hologram shoot up.

"Guys! Guys! Its me, Moon! I gotta tell ya something!" said the man excitedly.

"*sigh* What is it _this time _Agent Moon?" asked a voice a man in strange armor appeared on the holographic screen. It showed him for the waist up and one could make out something swaying from side to side behind him. It looked like a tail.

"I found one of them! I found one of the targets!" said Moon.

"Wait seriously? Which one?" asked the man surprised.

"I think it's Omega. You know uh... Ares i think." said Moon.

"Well shit. I never thought i'd say this but good job agent moon. Looks like you actually are capable of doing things correctly. I'll inform General Poseidon of you progress now. Keep up the good work soldier. And keep an eye out for targets 'Ioda' and 'Sigma'." said the man before signing off.

"Yeah i knew i'd show them." said Moon with a determined twinkle in his eye.

At the _'Vomit Comet'_ ...

The group was now waiting in line to get on the rollercoaster. The human teens were trying to forget the fight Ares had with those bullies. While Orson and Jasmine were doing a much better job at that Miharu still was a bit shaken up. She noticed that Ares' had gotten loose and was now once again swaying around freely. he tensed at the moving tail before grabbing making Ares jump in surprise. That was probably the first time she saw him get caught off guard. Maybe she grabbed harder than she thought.

"Sorry Ares but i need to tie this back up again before someone sees." said Miharu as she began to wrap it around his waist again.. Ares sighed but gave a slow nod as the people in front began to move up. Orson and Jasmine took their seats in one of the cars. After Miharu finished with Ares' tail the two then also moved to take a seat in the same car. Miharu stayed silent as the rollercoaster operator strapped them in. When the guy told them to enjoy the ride and left to strap in the other people Miharu turned to Ares.

"Hey Ares? Can i ask you something?" asked the girl timidly making Ares look at his 'servant'. He wait a few moments before giving a nod.

"Can you...Never do that again?" asked the girl quietly making Ares look at her, "What you did to those bullies i mean. I know they weren't the nicest guys but they didn't deserve _that. _And i don't know if i can handle seeing you like that again. Violence doesn't suit you. Promise me you won't be that violent again. Okay?" she added.

That last sentence made Ares raise both his eyebrows in surprise. She didn't think violence suited him? No one ever said to him. After all he was _built _for violence. So why did this human think it didn't suit him? Ares was about to reply when the rollercoaster operator came on the loud speaker and announced that the ride was about to begin. It seemed to capture Miharu's attention too and in a few minutes the ride was underway. The rollercoaster was fast and bending. It had several hill and drops and even one loop de loop. Ares casted a glance at Miharu who seemed to be enjoying herself again, judging from how the three her hands up and scream joyfully with a smile on her face. Ares looked at her for a few seconds before looking up. He wondered. If this was how _they _felt. Flying through the air. He shook his head and came back to earth when he realized the ride had stopped. He looked around and saw the other seemed to have enjoyed themselves as much as Miharu did. Funny how humans found so much enjoyment in simple and somewhat pointless things.

Soon they got off the ride. He listened as the others talked about how awesome the ride was, seemingly forgetting Ares' outstanding ability to lay down the hurt.

"We should do something like this more often." giggled Miharu.

"Hell yeah we should!" agreed Jasmine.

"Well it looks like it's getting late. Anyone wants a lift home." offered Orson.

"stuck in a car with a pervert like you? Not a chance." said Jasmine.

"No thank Orson. I can walk." said Miharu politely , sweat at Jasmine's slightly harsh reply. Soon the group said it's good byes and parted ways. When they got home Miharu ordered some takeout and she herself ate Chinese food that night before going to bed. Ares still pondering why Miharu didn't think violence suited since he himself didn't that way.

**Well there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It jumped around a bit, so sorry for that. and also sorry it took a little bit to post since i have other that i'm working on too. ANy way i wanted to show that Ares is a bit more willing to 'knock some heads' than say, Ikaros. I also wanted to introduce a character that was submitted to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'lll update as soon as i can. please review. Catch you guys later!**


	5. Memories and gangsters! Part 1

**Hay guys! it's Awesome Dude 94, comin at ya! I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. I just wanna give you guys a heads up here's three things you guys will want to know in order to avoid confusion **

**First off: I'm changing the name of the city from the real life New York to a fictional city by the name of Pinnacle Bay (made it up myself) . I feel like having a fictional city will give me more creative freedom. So please bear with me because there might be some spells where i explain the city's background a little or a character's past regarding the city. **

**secondly: if you submit a character i will give it the time of day but don't expect an immediate response okay? I will usually i talk you about the character you submitted after i've gotten at least half way through the next chapter. Please note i may not always accept an OC but I am flattered either way by your support**.

**And thirdly: this chapter was originally going one long one but i wanted to post faster and i felt all this information would be a lot to take so instead i decided to cut it in half and turn it into a two part chapter. **

L**ast chapter we saw Ares could stand his own against some bullies and now it's time for his and Miharu's misadventures to continue. And remember **_**PLEASE REVIEW **_**guys. Let me know I'm loved XD. anyways please enjoy**.

Miharu walked along the sidewalk, carrying her bags from the market as she went over her shopping list in her head.

"...Milk, Check. Bread, Check. Oh! Tea!" she remembered that Ares needed Tea again (my, he goes through that stuff rather rapidly does he not?) and she didn't know what tea he liked. she usually just grabbed the first box she saw given she wasn't very picky or even one to drink i very often, only on occasion. But now with Ares around she had a reason to be more considerate when buying the beverage since it wasn't just her drinking it anymore.

"Hey Ares!" she called turning in the direction of said demonoid who was currently staring at one of those 'Newton's Cradle' things she's seen in Professor Tanner's room before.

"Hey Ares! Over here!" she called making him break his attention from the Newton's cradle.

"Yes?" came the Demonoid's even reply.

"What tea brand do you like? Crescent Moon Delight? You know the tea i usually get or do you have a preference toward another brand of tea?" asked Miharu looking at the redhead, who was now silent at he stared straight her. Miharu quickly got uncomfortable again with Ares's eyes piercing into her soul.

"There are other kinds of tea?" he asked making Miharu fall down anime style.

"Seriously? You don't even know kind of tea you're drinking?" asked Miharu looking at him incredulously.

"Is there smoothie flavored tea?" asked Ares.

"No there isn't 'smoothie flavored tea', those are two completely different drink, polar opposites even!" said Miharu before Ares replied.

"then what kinds are there?" asked Ares raising a an eyebrow.

Miharu had to stop and think for that one. What kinds of teas were there anyway? Again she was no tea connoisseur so she had no idea. So she just went and named the one she heard before.

"Well there are uh, oolong Tea and Earl Grey, and uh- um" she paused, '_what am i doing? I look like a total baka right now.'_ Suddenly a man tapped her shoulder making her and Ares look behind her.

"Uh, Miss you drop your bags." said the stranger pointing down to Miharu's shopping bags laying forgotten on the floor from when Miharu had fallen out of surprise.

"Eh!? How could i have noticed! Thank you so much." she said with a bow before bending down to pick up the stuff that had spilled out from one of the bags.

"Don't just stand there Ares, help me pick this stuff up!" called Miharu as she worked to pick up and inspect the fallen produce before wiping the off on her shirt and putting them back as she didn't have enough money buy replacement food and they had only been on the ground for a few seconds.

A question mark appeared over Ares' head as he stared at Miharu picking up the fruits. Why did he have to help? Did he look like an angeloid or something? Hell no, he wasn't someone else' servant. in fact in this case it was the other way around. Given he wasn't a fan of the idea either way but he needed to her to stay on the down low.

Ares was about to give his reply when Miharu accidentally hit a stray apple and sent rolling down a small flight of side stairs.

"Hay! Get back here!" she called to the fruit as if it could actually talk back. Ares nearly sweat dropped when he saw miharu chase after the stray apple down the stair. She had the rest of the produce put away so why bother going after one little apple? Humans made so little sense to him.

All the while Miharu was chasing after the runaway fruit still (while miraculous didn't go 'splat' yet) as it continued to somehow evade he as it rolled down the stone steps.

"What is wrong with this thing?" she growled as she followed the apple. To many this would look quite comical and to others it would just look down right pathetic, but say what you will, Miharu needed that apple for something important. When Miharu finally caught up to the apple she quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Finally! you caused me a lot of trouble for such a little apple." she smiled cheerfully as she inspected the apple and wiped it on her shirt before she noticed someone talking not far from her.

"Is someone there? Ares?" called Miharu in the direction of a back alley. Miharu listened but could get what they were saying exactly, yet she could make out several voices. miharu tried to listen closer and moved to get a little closer in order to do so. She knew she shouldn't because it wasn't polite but her blasted curiosity got the best her and she just couldn't resist. Miharu moved toward the end of the alley and saw a dead end little space populated with several men, twelve men to be exact. eight of which were italian men in expensive suit with and four of which had out…micro uzi sub-machine guns and sawed off shotguns… Miharu paled before hiding behind a few trash cans while the other four men were in street wear. A man in a brown vest, white t-shirt and tan cargos walked up to a man out of her sight, apparently standing next to a pile of boxes of some sort.

"Please, take a look at what you came here for. Feel it, see how you like." said a deep sounding voice. The man in the vest opened up the lid of the top box and reached in. Miharu paled even more when the man pulled out an M-16 with a grenade launcher attachment and hand guard.

"This is standard issue for foot soldier of the Clemente family." said the deep voiced man making Miharu's voice run dry. The Clemente family? The biggest, most powerful, and most influential crime empire in the city? The gun running, racketeering and murdering group of mobsters? _That _Clemente family?

'_Not good, not good, not good, SO not good.' _Miharu repeated these words over and over in her head as she became rooted to the spot as the arms deal continued.

"very nice. Clemente knows how to arm his boys." said the vest man as he aimed down the sights.

"and don't forget it. or Mr. Clemente's kindness." said the deep voice.

"Don't worry we know to stay on Clemente's good side. How much?" asked vest man.

"Azzurro here will talk price with you 'fine' gentlemen." said deep voice as it… got closer? Miharu had no time to react as the largest man she had ever seen stepped around the corner. He stood seven and a half feet easily and was a muscular look man. He had a black beard and mustache with short shaved hair under a black a black bowler hat. He had on a red vest over a white shirt and with a black bow tie around his neck. He has black slacks and black dress shoes and a gray over coat.

"It seems we have a spy." noted the large man, his brown eye locked on the terrified Miharu.

"M-me? spying? Don't be ridiculous, i totally didn't see you give guns to those mean looking guys." said Miharu before slapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes shrank. The man's face was shadowed over and silenced enveloped the two as another man came up next to the big man.

"Want me to 'take care' of her sir?" he asked making Miharu nearly jump out her skin and before she knew what her body was doing she was bolting down the alley. The mobster went to pursue her but the big man stopped him. He took off his coat and hat, handing them off to the shorter man next to him.

"Watch these." he said gruffly before calming going after Miharu at a stroll like pace.

Miharu ran through the back alleys' of New York trying to avoid running into any more gangsters as the adrenaline made it difficult for her to remember which way she came. She just wanted to go home. she wanted to be safe. she wanted to lay down and fall asleep and forget this ever happened.

She hid behind a corner before kneeling over and catching her breath. She looked around nervously before sighing.

"Why is this happening to me? What did i ever do to deserve this?" she muttered before looking up and peeking back around the corner to see if they had followed her. No one...Thank god. Miharu gave a sigh of relief before turning back to be met with the hulking man from before in all his glory. Miharu paled like a ghost as she store up to the big man, who intern raised an eyebrow at her. Miharu once again found herself sprinting down the alley ways once again as the big man followed her. Miharu bolted out of the back alley and was running, blindly toward a construction sight.

Miharu was so blinded by fear she barreled through the gates and past all the warning signs. The construction workers on site tried to stop her but she barreled past them, kicking up a thick cloud of dust as she ran, sending the workers into a coughing fit. Once The dust subsided the workers stopped in awe/uneasiness when the big man came walking in on the seen, his large steps allowing him to easily keep up with the running girl. The big man stalked over around a corner to find a kneeled over Miharu gasping for breath.

Miharu heard him coming angled her head to look at him before attempting to run only to trip and fall. Miharu quickly rolled onto her back and began scooting away as fast as she possibly could, before she accidentally kicked a scaffolding that happened to be holding up heavy sand bags, which in turn fell on top of the large man.

"Eep!... I-is he okay?" she muttered to herself as a minute or two passed before the man slowly rose from under the pile of cement bags. HIs darkened expression made his face hard to read but the aura he gave off made all color drain from Miharu's face, again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated over and over as the man approached her one step at a time.

"I was only going to make you take a vow of silence." said the man making Miharu look up at him.

"W-what? Seriously?" she asked. The man nodded.

"I thought you were just a little girl…. but now i see you are no ordinary girl. Obviously you are a more worthy adversary than i anticipated." said the man cracking his now stiff neck.

"W-what! M-Mister i said i was sorry, i-it was an accident." said Miharu. Did this guy get hit _that _hard on the head or did he actually think Miharu men to drop that stuff on his head?

"You can't fool me." he said as he approached her. Miharu sensing this just got serious went to stand up and tried to back away while talking sense into this guy.

"Please, i'm no danger to anybody! i swear i'll pretend like i never saw any-bwah!" Miharu wasn't paying attention and missed a small holed, cover by 2x4's and she ended up stepping on the edge of one causing a board to come flying up.

Luckily the big man was now on the alert on and step out of the way. When he looked back to the girl, Miharu had retrieved her foot out of the opening and was now standing up again, looking nervous.

"You're tricks and feigned naivety will not get me a second time Il mio avversario (italian for 'My adversary')." he growled making Miharu flinch.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she shouted jumping back and waving her hands in front of her, "I know it looks like i did that on purpose, but it was just another accident! I wasn't p-paying attention i didn't know that floor board would come up if i stepped on it." she stammered.

"You are smart il mio avversario, but you can not fool me any longer. I will eliminate any threat to the Clemente family." said the big man as he cracked his knuckles making Miharu's face freese in disturbance while she drain of color again... Why her?

Miharu didn't know how fast she ran but considering she made it to the third floor of the development already, she was sure it was fast enough. Unfortunately the big man was still right behind her. Miharu turned stooped to catch her breath before noticing the man was once again coming towards her. Miharu quickly looked around, spotting a giant looking hammer, and trying to pull the handle, maybe she could scare him off if she waved that thing around. it didn't budge… not surprising considering it was twice her size and probably at least three times her weight.

Why did she think could lift that thing again?

"Mio avversario , I come for you." came the big man's voice, oh yeah, scared and desperate. Miharu was once again running as the big man undid his bow tie with one and pocket it as he used his other hand to effortlessly pick up the giant hammer. He lugged the hammer onto his shoulder like it was a normal sized baseball bat or something as he used his free hand to unbutton his red vest. Miharu was closed to tears when she picked up a hammer from a work desk and, forgetting about her own personal standing as a pacifist turned to the big man.

"Stop chasing me!" she shouted before throwing the hammer with all her strength and scoring a direct hit to the man's gun… It bounced off like a tennis ball of a brick wall. The man looked down at the small hammer on the ground, eye raised, before angling his head back at Miharu who was frozen in shock. Seriously?

'_Am i THAT weak or is he THAT tough?' _she thought to herself before the man load up and swing and Miharu let out a squeal before ducking under the swing, letting it hit a steel support, leaving a small dent.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled before jumping out of the way of another swing from the man before tripping over her own two feet. She stared up at him helplessly as he loaded up for the finishing blow.

"They game is over mio avversario." he stated making Miharu's eyes shrink.

"P-please, don't." she sputtered, tears now free falling from her eyes. Then man then brought his hammer down on her and Miharu closed her eyes shut and entered the fetal possession, awaiting death. But it never came.

Miharu opened her and was shocked to see Ares standing there, having blocked the attack effortlessly with one hand. The big man looked equally surprised as Ares simply stared up at him before turning to Miharu.

"Servant, you are fine?" he said blankly making the big man blink. Servant?

"A-ares? How d-did you find us?" asked Miharu dumbfounded.

"I heard your screams and came to investigate." explained Ares simply before he felt the weight of the hammer is hand go and returned his attention to the big man just as he took a swing at his head.

"Ares look o-" ares caught smash the handle of the hammer, letting the head go flying, "out" finished Miharu as the big man took a step back in surprise and Miharu swore Ares' blue eyes switched to a ominous gold color. The big man threw a right hook at Ares' head but the demonoid ducked under and landed a hard kick to the man's stomach sending him flying. The man is barely able to grab onto the very edge of the unfinished floor.

While the man dangled in a situation as helpless as the one he had put Miharu in only a few seconds ago, Ares turned Miharu who stared back him as his irises returned back to their original cyan color.

"Violence doesn't become me, you said?" he noted making tears well up in Miharu's eyes again as she exited her stage of shock and tackled Ares in the tightest hug she could ever muster. To say Ares was surprised would would be a understatement.

"Thank you Ares! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Miharu cried over and over as she sobbed into the now dumbstruck Ares' shirt. Was this how human showed gratitude? He simply defeat that human in combat as he did before. In fact if memory served right she didn't like it when he was violent. So why was she acting so strongly over such a simple act, especially one she didn't like? Humans...Are...Strange.

While the two were having a 'moment' the big man was listening in as he dangled. He growled as he looked down and spotted a trash can with some garbage inside of it. He sighed, seeing as it was better than the concrete below him and he couldn't pull himself up with that read headed freak waiting for him the big man opted to swing himself and and let go.

The man cannon balled into the waiting garbage which broke his fall. The man rose the garbage, a fish's skeleton hang off his shoulder and a can sitting atop his head. He looked quite irritated.

Later with Ares and Miharu…

The two walked home in silence, not that it was a change for Ares who didn't talk much anyway but it was new for Miharu who'd usually try to spark up a conversation. Ares wasn't one to do this much but… he was actually _worried _about this. Was wrong with him? Maybe he was focused on Miharu's ability to continue her job. yeah, let's just roll with that one for now.

Miharu sniffled a bit as she wait for the signal to turn so she could walk across the busy street. She was still shaken up from being chased by that guy, why her? What did she ever do to deserve this? Miharu knew something was going to happen, she could feel it at the bottom of her stomach.

Miharu angled her head to Ares as he carried the bags, since Miharu couldn't seem to muster the strength to carry them herself Ares decided he'd carry them this time, seeing as that was his dinner. Miharu shakily got the key out and opened the door. To be greeted with the sight of a certain school teacher.

"Professor Tanner!" she said surprise. The professor looked at Miharu with a glance before nodding to Ares who simply walked past Miharu and toward the kitchen, giving a nod to Tanner/

"Hello Miss Nakagowa i needed to check up on Ares but when i found neither you or him were here I decided to stick around." said tanner simply as he set down a picture back in it's place on the mantel.

"B-but how did you get in?" asked miharu

"Miss Lopez had a key." said Tanner motioning to the kitchen where said latina was coming out of.

"Jasmine?" gawked Miharu.

"Oh hey Miharu, I was going to visit to see if you could help with my math homework but i found tanner instead. Hope you don't mind that i let him." said Jasmine nonchalantly as she sat on the couch.

"You could have at least called me!" whined Miharu as Jasmine turned on the TV.

"I tried but you didn't pick up. What were you up to anyway? you usually always pick up your phone." noted Jasmine, making Miharu jump a bit.

What was she suppose to say? She accidentally ended spying on a bunch of gangster, got chased by one of them and almost killed had it not been for Ares? Yeah, that would _never _go over well. She didn't want them to panic or something. Plus ares had taken care of it so it was all good...right?

"Uh, i was just so busy shopping must have not realized my phone went off. Sorry about that?" said Miharu rubbing the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"I would have imagine the reason of you not answering your phone to be the incident wi-" began Ares as he stepped out of the kitchen before Miharu was next to him in a flash, her hand over his mouth.

"Can i talk to Ares in private before you steal him away Professor Tanner? Thanks." said Miharu before slipping back into the kitchen with Ares in tow making Jasmine sweat drop.

"What was that all about?" asked the latina. Tanner gave no reply as he simply stared at the entrance to the kitchen, the light reflecting off his glasses in an ominous fashion and an almost knowing look his face.

Miharu brought her hand away from Ares' mouth and motioned for him to come closer. Ares raised an eyebrow but dipped his head down nonetheless.

"Um-Ares, I uh- kinda need you to stay quiet on the whole 'got chased down by the mob' thing. kay?" she asked in a hushed tone making Ares raise his eyebrow.

"Why?" he inquired, an inquizzitive expression gracing his features.

"Just trust me on this one, I don't know what it's like where you're from but on earth getting chased by gangsters and almost getting killed is something you keep to yourself usually. well at the very least you shouldn't make the first people you tell your friends." said Miharu watching Ares' expression to see his response to this information. Ares kept his characteristic emotionless expression before giving a nod, making Miharu sigh, before she heard some footsteps approaching and Ares straighten his posture to see who was entering. Miharu looked over to see Tanner enter the kitchen and look at them, his eye hidden by the glare off his glasses.

"Miss Nakagowa are you done with Ares yet?" he inquired, "I'm afraid, I'm pressed for time, preparing for tomorrow's review day."

"Oh-uh sure, sorry professor Tanner, I-ah just had to clear something up with Ares." said Miharu with a bow of apology.

"I'll leave you to it then." said Miharu, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. Tanner nodded his thanks to Miharu as she went back to the living room to see if Jasmine still wanted help with her homework.

"So Ares," began Tanner.

"I couldn't help but find myself growing curious, so I wanted to see if what worked the first time, works again." said Tanner going over to the fridge and pulling out a lemon smoothie, making ares raise an eyebrow.

"You wish to negotiate terms once again?" guessed Tanner when Ares stayed silent. The demonoid sighed before giving a wary nod to the human professor.

Meanwhile…

The big man fro the construction sight stumbled in front of the gates that lead into someone's driveway as the rain poured, still reeling from Ares' kick (which he was sure broke several of his bones). He pushed the button on the intercom.

"who is it and what do ya want?" came a voice.

"Federico Morello." breathed the man.

"Derek? holy shit man, where have you been? Come in, Mr. Clemente wants to talk to ya any way." said the voice right before the door opened.

"Thanks Nickels." breathed Derek as he clutched his side and trudged down the driveway and toward the house. Two men stood at the doorway waiting, Salvatore Clemente's two personal bodyguards, Niccolo 'Nickels' Vinci and his older brother Donatello Vinci.

Nickels was tanned man with slicked back brown hair and brown eyes and an athletic build. He was tall and was dress in a white shirt, with a red tie and a gangster styled shoulder gun holster worn the shirt and under his tie. He wore black dress shoes and gray dress slacks, the matching coat likely inside hanging somewhere. His appearance was completed by his gray fedora with white band and nickel plated colt 1911 pistol snugly fitted into his holster.

Donny was the older of the vinci brothers and had tan skin and brown eyes like his brother but had short pitch black hair and short trimmed goatee. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a beige dress shirt underneath and a red tie. A black fedora with a black band sat on his head.

"Jesus christ Derek you look like Hammered shit. Get in, prima di prendere un raffreddore (translation- Italian for: before you catch a cold.)" motioned Donny.

"Grazie fratelli (italian for 'thank you brothers)." thanked Derek to his two friends and fellow mobsters. Derek entered the large mansion and spotted the two front door guard who usually stood inside but had opted to stay inside do to the rain were behind Donatello and Niccolo held a blanket. Donny closed the door behind him and Derek.

"What the hell happened to you man?" asked Donatello

"I got into a fight with red headed freak." said Derek as the other two mobsters draped the blanket over the large man.

"What? Shit, look you can explained to the boss. Mr. Clemente is waiting for ya, come on." instructed Nickels, dragging along Derek with Donatello not far behind while, the two guard stay at their posts at the front door. The men made their way to double doors that led into Salvatore Clemente's private library. In front of the doors stood another mobster who seemed to be on the phone.

He had short-medium black that was slicked back and made flat as possible. He had dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a well kept double breasted suit and stood 5'11. He had a handsome face and seemed to be trying keep his voice down as not to disturb the men conversing inside.

"Yeah Momma, I'll pick up Rosey... yes momma, listen i got stuff to do…" said the man into the phone.

"Well isn't it the resident pretty boy, Zacharia Caponetti." quipped Nickels making Zack glare at him before having to do a double take when he saw the state of Derek.

"uh-yeah don't worry momma i heard. Okay bye love you. enjoy your stay in Japan and tell cousin Sohara and aunt and uncle Mitsuki. OKay? Okay see ya next week, bye." Zack hung up on his mother after saying his goodbyes and turned his attention to the three other men.

"Big Derek? You lose a fight with Ali? You look like hammered shit." said the man.

"At least still full italian." quipped Derek in a breathy tone.

"Well there ain't nothing with being half Jap and half Guido. Come on man let's get you seated down, by the fire. Mr. Clemente and his brother are inside." said Zack as he and Donatello go the doors for Derek and Nickels. Zacharia Caponetti was an enforcer like his fellow soldato Big Derek and also acted as a skilled personal hitman for Salvatore Clemente's younger brother and underboss Francis Clemente AKA 'Frankie The Face'. His father was born and raised in Sicily while his mother was a Japanese native who met him while she was studying abroad. To make a long story short Zack and his younger sister Rosita were born and raised in Sicily, italy until their father got into , some 'trouble' and moved the family over to America.

"Hey boss, Frankie, it's Derek he's here to see ya." said Zack making the two senior mobsters look up at them.

"The hell? Jesus Derek you look like-" began Francis

"Hammered Shit? yeah, i've been getting that a lot." interjected Derek as he was sat down.

Frankie the face was a rugged yet handsome looking man in his mid forties while tan skin and black hair that was styled back, though not with the same amount of jell as some of his fellow mobsters used. He had dark eyes and a tailored, luxury black suit with a dark blue tie on with a white scarf draped over his shoulders.

Across from his sat his older brother and Godfather of the entire Clemente Family. Salvatore 'Big Sal' Clemente. Salvatore was the son of infamous mobster and capo, Sergio 'Lucky Bastard' Clemente. he had worked his way up to becoming the don of his own family and, thought he was ruthless and hard edged, feared by many, he was a strict man when it came to old time tradition, just as his father before him. He didn't believe that selling drugs was the best way to make money and instead relied on the black market to make his money. more specifically the gun running circuit. He was in his early to mid fifties and wore a tan suit with a gray tie. He had tanned skin like his brother and dark eyes. His grayed hair was styled back much like Zack's.

"Jeez, did that fucking spy do this to ya?" asked Sal, having heard of the girl who tried to spy on his deal. It was a miracle they were able to salvage that, after all who would want to do business with people who can't even keep a girl away?

"No, Mr. Clemente, not her. I had her right where i wanted her when another showed up." replied Derek.

"Another? Another what? Girl?" asked Francis making Derek shake his head.

"No this one was a guy, with red hair and a tail." said Derek.

"A tail? The fuck, am i supposed to believe the freak show jumped one of my toughest guys and tried to break up my deal?" asked Sal.

"I don't who he was Mr. Clemente, but i know what i saw. The bastard was strong as a fucking ox." defended Derek.

"Had to be to knock you around." commented Zack.

"And the girl, he called her his servant." added Derek.

"Servant?" asked Donny.

"Man what kind of weird sex are kids into these days? It's like that weird fucking movie, with that rich guy who has a bondage fetish." added Nickels.

"You watch that crap?" commented Zack

"Would you all just shut up!" ordered Sal making the three wise guys shut up, all the while Francis seemed to be in thought.

"You think this is some new crew? A bunch of freaks and geeks trying to make a name for themselves?" offered the younger Clemente.

"A new outfit? Please we're the only _real _players left in this city after the war with the Gravinas. Anyone else has to pay 'taxes' in order to keep operating, not to mention they're all just a bunch of punks in ridiculous colors and think holding a gun sideways makes you some power player." pointed out Sal crossing his arms.

For those of us who don't know the Clemente crime family has become the city's main criminal power and is essentially unchallenged with holding all over the city of both the legitimate and illegal standings. This happened after the downfall of the city's first crime family the Belmonts, who, after a civil war among their own ranks and increased pressure by the police, fell apart and was dissolved. This left their territory open for the taking. Naturally the Clemente's and their counterparts the Gravina family ran by Marco Gravina made a mad dash for the turf.

Naturally this would eventually lead to conflict as both Salvatore and Marco were greedy bastards at heart and a little more… Salvatore was so steeped in Mafia tradition he actually was one of the only mobsters around that still saw drugs as evil and a means to self destruction. Instead he used the lucrative black market gun trade and gambling rings to bring in major profits. the legitimate businesses and front helped as well… one the flip side the Gravina family made their money mostly through their big time drug trafficking and Sal refused to allow it to spread any further across the city. Tolerating were it was was one thing, letting it come into his turf was quite another.

And so the war was fought and in the end Marco Gravina choked on a bullet courtesy of one of Sal's men and the Clemente's took full control of Pinnacle Bay. anyway back to the story, Francis gave a nod to his brother.

"Right but this might some new outfit. You know it would only be inevitable until some pazzo bastardo (crazy bastards) would try and step with us." noted Francis as he rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought. Sal growled before nodding.

"Caponetti," called the Mob Boss making Zack straighten his posture.

"yeah boss?" asked the young mobster carefully.

"Since Derek is injured here i need ya to help him bring in red haired bastard. He seems to be found of that little whore from the deal so start with her. See if you can use her as bait to bring him out. and then smoke the bastard. Read me?" asked Sal in a commanding tone making Zack nod.

"Yeah boss, Derek and I'll take care of it. but before i get started on that can i go pick up my sister now? Besides Big Derek here needs to heal up." said Zacharia making Sal sigh.

"Go. but keep an eye out, incase you spot the bastard. " ordered Sal. Zack nodded and was off to pick up his only sister.

Meanwhile….

"Okay then, it's settled, the same as before." sighed Tanner. Honestly he had a feeling they'd just end up where they'd started but he should consider himself lucky this little trick worked twice. this would probably be the last time it works as well.

"What can you tell me about Nexus' culture." said Tanner, not wasting a single second.

"Nexus is a warrior based culture. Nexians, unlike their Synapsian counterparts, did not go to the sky for salvation. Instead they went underground, and thrived just the same. They did not believe in an easy life unlike those the people of Synapse. They devoted themselve to perfecting themselves mentally and physically while Synapse only strove to make their lives easier.

We were a war based society, and because of that Nexian were divided into seven clans, the most powerful being the Iliad Tribe. They kept the balance between each tribes and enforced the rules of war. They were the closest thing a federal government at the time. each clan was head by a war chief who in turn made his own laws for the land he ruled and commanded his own army.

When the war began we united to fight off our common foe." explained Ares.

"The Synapse i'm guessing." guessed Tanner making Ares nod, "Tell me more about the war. How did it start?"

"The war began when the Synapse created 'something' (us as seen in the actual series) to give their live meaning once more. Their goal of an easy life was carried too far. Unfortunately Nexus also found interest in the program. They sent us.

Unlike our Synapse built counterparts, us Demonoids were built to be soldiers, not servants. We were built to be gladiators, to fight for the entertainment of others and for luxuries only a victor of the arena could have. We were given free will as without the programming to serve we had more room in our processors for combat protocols. They simply let us run amok in the world created synapse and let the trouble caused be their new form of entertainment.

This anger Synapse and in retaliation they attempted to use their 'angeloid' stop us. they failed and it began a war." explained Ares making Tanner nod. so mankind and their world was the cause of this war. Interesting. Tanner wanted to know how the war ended, he wanted to know so much more. But once again he found himself restricted by the agreement he had with the red headed demonoid.

"What was the first battle of the war like?" asked Tanner making Ares go silent for several moments.

"Well…" began Ares uncertainly.

Meanwhile…

As Ares was about to begin his tale another demonoids also began to reminisce while in the forest outside of Pinnacle Bay. The blue haired demonoid known as Moon sat alone in a cave, the scenery reminding him of time from long ago….

**Cliff hanger! sorry guys, a lot of stuff is happening this chapter and, again, there was a lot more to come but instead i decided to cut it in half and make it into two different chapter instead. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new character and Miharu's run in with the mob, because it ain't over. Also next chapter we will here a first hand account of the very first battle of the 'Nexus-Synapse wars'(also i anyone has a better name for that then please pm because i honestly have nothing and i feel the current name lacks luster). It'll also give us a chance to peek into Moon's past as well since we only saw a quick glimpse of him last chapter. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


End file.
